


It's Irving Shanty Time

by whataterrorificmess



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Captain-Ordered Voyeurism, Drinking competitions, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fitzjames misbehaving very very badly, Hard-core Cropson scenes, I SUPPORT JOPSON BEING LOUD IN BED BITE ME, Irving being too obsessed with other people's relationships, Irving having a religious meltdown, Irving is so god damn repressed I swear he has a bible up his ass, Its all Irvings fault, Jopson has a filthy mouth, Lieutenants behaving very very badly, M/M, Naughty!Jopson, Period-Typical Homophobia, Relgious conflicts, Table Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and Irving abuse, but its so damn funny i still cant stop laughing, religious meltdown!Irving, this is mostly humor and porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataterrorificmess/pseuds/whataterrorificmess
Summary: IT'S IRVING SHANTY TIME MY FELLOW BASTARDS OF THE SEA!!!- - -John Irving did not believe himself to be a nosy person.With that being said he could not wrap his head around some of the going-ons aboard the ship lately.They already had a devious seducer on board, they had men wearing trinkets from killed white bears, the Netsilik woman was carving things into the walls of the ship, Edward Little was being an emotional mess, and there was something strange going on between the captain and the captain’s steward.There really was! It was something that bordered on the lines of sinfully wrong, yet every time he tried to investigate such, it ended with him feeling like a fool for thinking there was anything out of the ordinary.- - -Irving investigating things that are none of his God fairing business.*slaps roof of fanfic*This bad boy right here can fit so many religious meltdowns in it! It comes equipped with Terror's captain screwing his steward into oblivion, drinking competitions, psychological Irving abuse, and Thomas Jopson being mischevious!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JollyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRogue/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is lovely, until one of your lieutenant's almost dies because your damn beautiful steward is such a tease during dinner in the mess hall.

John Irving did not believe himself to be a nosy person.

With that being said he could not wrap his head around some of the going-ons aboard the ship lately.

They already had a devious seducer on board, they had men wearing trinkets from killed white bears, the Netsilik woman was carving things into the walls of the ship, Edward Little was being an emotional mess, and there was something strange going on between the captain and the captain’s steward.

There really was! It was something that bordered on the lines of sinfully wrong, yet every time he tried to investigate such, it ended with him feeling like a fool for thinking there was anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

As Commander Fitzjames continued with his sniper story that John knew he had likely heard three times now with different wording every occasion, he let his gaze focus on Petty Officer Thomas Jopson. The young man stood at the ready holding the decanter of Allsopps in his hands, back straight, head straight, as he watched with such controlled patience.

John turned his attention back to his plate, cutting off a piece of the salted pork as he like most of the men at this point, with the exception of Lieutenant Le Vesconte, tried to tune out Fitzjames’s babbling.

By the grace of God, Fitzjames finally stopped talking at some point only to move on to his infamous cheetah story. Almost immediately, Captain Crozier gulped back the rest of his Allsopps and looked up at his steward expectantly.

Jopson moved quietly with something Irving thought, was akin to the grace of a cat. He leaned over the table above their captain and this was when John noticed it, a strange twinkle in the steward’s eyes as he looked at Crozier with a warm smile. It was an odd look that in some way, reminded the third lieutenant of a look one would give to a loved one.. yet somehow more intense.

“Thank you Jopson.” Irving managed to make out Crozier’s voice, soft, as to not interrupt Fitzjames’s story.

John took a bite of the cut meat off his fork and shifted his eyes to their captain.

He was almost floored by what bestowed him there.

Captain Crozier was staring at his steward with a gaze that one would give a beautiful lass, a hunger of desire that caused Jopson to blush ever so slightly and his hands to tremble right before his eyes! It only lasted a brief second before the young steward cleared his throat to regain his composure.

All at once he felt a constricting burn in his throat that made him realize that breathing had become increasingly difficult. He was coughing and sputtering for air and his eyes burned with the deprivation of oxygen.

_‘Good God! I’m choking!’_

“John?” George asked leaning in close as he hunched over the table coughing in between frantic gasps for air.

He slammed his fist on the table causing the plates and cutlery to clang loudly.

Fitzjames had stopped talking and Captain Crozier had rose from his chair with a sense of urgency, Edward quickly followed after him when the man rounded the table to rush to his side.

“Jopson! Dr McDonald, quickly!” Little shouted smacking his hand hard upon the back of his shoulders in attempts to dislodge the obstruction, while Jopson hurried off out the door.

“No time.” their captain gruffed and John started when the man grabbed him roughly by the arms, bodily hauling him from his chair to turn him around to face him.

All at once without any warning whatsoever the captain had slammed his fist as hard as he could into his stomach, the blow was absolutely brutal.

Brutal indeed, but it did the trick because he doubled over heaving and retching violently on the floor.

“Good God, Francis!” he heard Fitzjames admonishing voice.

“Well what was I supposed to do James!? Let him choke to death?!” Crozier roared at their younger captain.

He was still coughing and sputtering trying to take deep breaths of precious air, he felt his head swimming and George was kneeling beside him speaking, but he wasn’t paying attention.

* * *

Jopson let out a groan as the captain shoved him face first against the wall of his bed cabin. He lowered his hands to let his nimble fingers begin to undo the buttons of his waist coat while Francis rutted himself desperately against the back of his leg, kissing and biting at the back of his neck, a fist yanking it backward by a handful of his dark hair.

It was rare for the man’s bedroom dominance to take a turn towards a more… physical level but when it did, it was oh so heavenly. He loved it when the captain was rough with him, after a while the constant tender caresses and loving affection became tedious. Sometimes he just needed the man to be cruel, though he would never admit this, he would gratefully take any attention gifted upon him without a single word of complaint.

Today the man was in a mood, especially after Lieutenant Irving almost choked to death in the officer’s mess at dinner. He had been badly startled, so he had to be angry. He was embarrassed by the circumstances of the God fairing man’s dilemma, so he was angry. Fitzjames had witnessed it all so God forbid he had to be angry. He likely saved the lieutenant’s life, but still he had to be angry.

“Yer a wicked, wicked tease boy.” he gruffed moodily into his ear punctuating his words by closing his teeth around the outer most shell of cartilage holding it firmly between them.

“Ah.. yes Captain.. sorry Sir...” he panted heavily feeling more blood rushing straight to his prick already twitching in protest against the fabric of his trousers.

Francis swatted his hands away from is waist coat gathering both his wrists he held them high above his head in one large element hardened hand, the position forcing his back straight as the captain continued to move against his leg.

“Oh.. but Sir I- ahhrg-mmnn..” he cried loudly startled when the captain let his teeth squeeze down tightly upon the flesh still held between his teeth, and it seemed the older man knew he was being more rough than he normally was because he silenced his pained cry with a large hand.

“We almost killed Lieutenant Irving today because you look so fine. What are we going to do about that?” he breathed huskily into his released ear now throbbing painfully with a forming bruise.

His voice sent a shiver down his spine, oh he craved this so much.

The captain removed his hand from his face and instead used it to reach around the front of his trousers groping his painfully hard erection through the fabric.

“Oh… Oh god… Sir...” he groaned softly canting his hips up into the man’s touch, a wordless plea for the man to take him right there, Francis was already undoing the buttons and laces.

Slowly, almost at a torturous pace, he felt the man’s hand slide down the front of his pants as well as his drawers and he couldn’t help but whimper quietly, pushing his hips back against the the captain’s own bulging trousers in a desperate want.

“When I ask you a question Mr Jopson. I expect you to answer.” he admonished but his voice was all amusement as he watched him wiggle his hips in excitement.

“S-Sir… I will take… whatever punishment you see fit…” Jopson insisted, his voice meek and small as he ghosted a finger across the swollen head of his prick.

“Good, because I don’t think I’ll have use for you tomorrow.” he hissed into the younger man’s ear.

“S-Sir?”

“Because tomorrow you won’t be able to walk in a straight line.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis is busy fucking Jopson into the next age, and some of the lieutenant's AND a captain, are behaving very very badly. 
> 
> AKA, the chapter where a drunken Fitzjames invokes a drinking competition between First Lieutenant Edward Little and Third Lieutenant John Irving. While Terror's captain is screwing his steward into the wall.

“When I ask you a question Mr Jopson. I expect you to answer.”

“S-Sir… I will take… whatever punishment you see fit…”

“Good, because I don’t think I’ll have use for you tomorrow.”

“S-Sir?”

“Because tomorrow you won’t be able to walk in a straight line.”

Thomas shuddered in delight at the words and he yelped loudly as the captain gave his hard prick a rough painful squeeze.

"Maybe I should have you lashed for disorderly distraction?" Francis hissed darkly into his ear.

Oh this was becoming far too much for him, he could feel his knees trembling violently beneath him as the captain held him captive against the wall.

Captive...

The mere thought of this made his dick twitch and he breathed heavily to try to keep from coming right there in his pants.

"C-Captain... oh please Sir..." he whined pitifully tugging desperately to free himself before he came too soon.

Francis growled lowly pushing his full weight against his trapped wrists and he bit down on his other ear until the boy whined with painful discomfort and stopped moving.

"Did I grant you permission to speak Mr Jopson?"

"Oh but Sir... I-I.. at this rate I'm going to-" he gushed only for Francis to remove his hand from his trousers to quiet him again.

"I wasn't asking for excuses boy! I asked you if I gave you permission to speak." the man admonished.

Jopson felt his captain tap the side of his foot with his boot in a silent order for him to spread his legs.

With his legs still trembling with unbearable want he slowly shuffled his feet apart, afraid his knees might actually buckle if he moved too fast. He moaned lowly into the older man's hand when he felt him press a thigh firmly between his backside, the muscled leg putting pressure against his swollen bollocks.

"Did I give you permission to speak Mr Jopson?" he asked again, squeezing his hand tightly over his face in silent warning and he shook his head quickly.

Francis hmmd softly, he ran his hot tongue just under his left ear causing him to whimper. "And did I tell you that you could move?"

Again he shook his head groaning softly when the older man applied a bit more pressure from his thigh. He was going to go mad! This was unbearable, neither one of them were even in a state of undress and this was getting so out of hand too quickly for him.

The man's hand left his face once more and trailed down his clothed back to the back of his trousers, pulling out his shirt tails before letting it slide down the back keeping them out of his drawers as he ran the hand over his bottom.

His breath caught in his throat as the man pushed against the cleft of his arse through the thin fabric, he tapped his feet again for him to spread his legs more and he shuddered as he complied.

The captain pressed a finger teasingly against his entrance shamefully already relaxed and open to him and Jopson let out a small breathless whimper at the pressure, he could feel the man apply more against his opening but his finger was unable to breach him through his small clothes.

"I-I need... Sir ...oh please I'm going to come if you keep this up..."

Tsking him in disapproval Francis leaned in close his voice was low and husky with unhampered lust.

"Since you are so busy not following orders Mr Jopson... maybe I should gag you and bend you over my desk?"

That did it for him, the mere words unraveling him instantly as his body seized and he came forcefully inside his trousers with a keening moan.

Immediately his knees buckled beneath him and he was expecting to collapse but the captain's strong hold on his wrists kept him up. It appeared they showed no sign of relenting any time soon as he leaned heavily against him using his weight to keep him pinned in place against the wall.

Francis chuckled softly as he leaned in. "I can assure you I am far from done with you beautiful boy."

"Oh.. oh God Sir.. I-I don't think I..." he panted heavily still trying to recover from the intense orgasm.

The captain nibbled playfully on his neck, the hand in his pants sliding up and underneath the waistband of his drawers making him shiver.

"Oh I'm sure yer more than capable, you're a young lad after all."

Jopson breathed heavily, finally he was able to get his legs to support his weight again to take the strain off his arms.

"How about we start, Mr Jopson, by having you explain to me why that idea got you so excited."

Thomas felt himself go three shades of red and heat immediately pooled into his abdomen stirring his cock ever so slightly. He couldn’t tell the man that! He’d think there was something wrong with him for such fantasies, god knows he did.

"Oh Sir... I-I'd rather not..."

A finger traced his entrance with slow lazy caresses, circling tortuously as the man waited to get what he wanted out of him and his cheeks burned with shameful embarrassment and his voice came soft and bashful as he tried to explain.

"I-I like it Sir... I like it.. when... y-you are.. rough with me captain.."

Francis smirked and let his fingertip slowly enter inside him, he keened with want and found himself frustrated when the man only inserted it enough that he could flex the digit within him prompting a wiggle and making him gasp, his cock already nearly hard with arousal.

"I didn't tell you to stop." he reminded, stilling the delicious movements in silent command for him to continue.

"I-I... this.. you holding me down... I -ah!" he cried softly as the man continued to tease him while he spoke, intentionally trying to promote distractions as he fumbled over his words.

"Speak boy."

"I like.. I find .. that ah! .. I l-like it very much... oh.. I-I dream... about y-yo- ah! T-Tying me.. down... and... and..."

Amused by his young lover's struggle to focus on speaking with his ministrations he inserted the rest of his finger into the young man's body making his arms strain as he tried to arch his back with a gasp.

"Tie you down and what Mr Jopson?" he drawled, spearing his finger inside the beautiful body as far as he could earning himself an eager wiggle of the steward's hips and a barely audible groan.

"Tie me down.. an.. and gag me if if.. I'm.. too loud Sir…"

"What pray tell, would I be doing to you that could cause you to be too loud? You're normally so meek and quiet?"

Jopson snapped, he couldn’t take it any more! The teasing was unbearable he could already feel his cock straining insistently in protest of how tight his trousers had become and it was so awful. God forbid he come a second time in his pants and he found his eyes welling with tears of both want and frustration.

The captain marveled how the younger man whined in clear signs of sexual distress and he began pulling against his strong grip again this time begging tearfully, "Captain please... I-I can't..."

Crozier grinned as he eased a second finger into that tight warmth and Jopson choked on a desperate sob. The reaction sparked something dark inside the captain and he found himself liking the emotional despair the young lad was showing.

"Something like this but much bigger?"

What happened next caused Crozier a rush of panic, he hadn’t expected the steward to snap with his voice now shrill with uncontrolled frustration.

"Yes! Yes Sir! I dream of you being cruel to me in bed while I struggle against it! I know it’s wrong and I’m sick! Please captain I-I need you to take me.. please Sir... please… fuck me into the blasted floor I don’t care! J-Just touch me plea-!” arms were suddenly around him one holding his middle and the other had released his hands covering his mouth firmly.

“Flaming Christ boy! Do you want us to get caught?!” he hissed angrily and he felt Jopson tense against him.

The captain held him like that for a moment he could see his eyes focused on the door through the mirror by the wash basin.

After a few seconds of careful focus and coming to the conclusion that they weren’t overheard Francis turned him around placing both hands on the wall on either side of his head, he smiled smugly at him as he stared into Thomas’s eyes with something that was nothing but something of pure primal nature.

“I think, given the events that you caused today Mr Jopson. That, that is a capital idea.”

The tone in his voice made him shudder and he swallowed with nervous anticipation.

* * *

As Lieutenant Irving entered the officers mess he found Edward, Le Vesconte, and Captain Fitzjames still there. He could have sworn the commander and his lieutenant were supposed to have hours ago.

Their younger captain had rid himself of his epaulets, frock coat, waist coat, which were folded neatly over the back of his chair. His white shirt had one button undone and his dark cravat hung loose around his collar. His handsome face was flushed and he gestured wildly as he stood in the doorway.

"Ah Irving! There you are!" Fitzjames called, his words heavily slurred by indulgence of drink. Le Vesconte snickered under his breath and Edward choked on the smoke of his pipe.

"I.. Sir, a-are you...?" he trailed off not daring to finish.

"Drunk?" Edward finished for him and Henry nodded vigorously clearly very amused, "He is. Very much so I'm afraid."

"But... Erebus..."

Bless thy O'Lord, forgive them for their sinful indulgences.

"I am most daftenly not a drink Dundy."

Le Vesconte and Edward roared with laughter and Little slammed his fist down on the table setting his pipe in his lap as he leaned back in his chair. Henry was clutching his sides and Fitzjames started to giggle though Irving was certain he didn't know why he was even doing so.

Frowning at the men's rowdy behavior he couldn't help his growing agitation.

"Come John, have a drink with us." Edward urged beckoning him over.

"Might I ask what the occasion would be?"

Fitzjames lifted his glass a little to enthusiastically and sent whiskey sloshing onto the floor and the table.

"To captain grumpy saving your God!"

Irving felt his face going hot with anger, he knew the man's tongue was loosened by the devil lying within the spirits but he was insulted.

His anger must have shown because Edward gave him a warning look.

"You mean saving him, not God. I'm pretty sure God doesn't need saving." Le Vesconte offered hoping to ease the tension.

"No he most certainly does not." John spat quickly.

Little sighed rubbing his forehead tenderly, "Sit, Lieutenant."

Quietly with his boiling frustration dying down to a simmer, he allowed himself to take a seat next to Edward.

"Is it just me or is Mr Jopson acting strange lately?"

Everyone besides Edward gave him a confused look and Le Vesconte poured him a drink and slid the glass across the table to him but he made no inclination he was going to touch it.

"John don't be such a sour puss." Edward scolded.

Fitzjames giggled from across the table, "I wonder who can handle their whiskey better Dundy.. Lieutenant Little or Lieutenant Irving."

"My bet would be Edward he's almost twice John's age."

Edward puffed on his pipe, his eyes dancing in amusement as John clenched his fists atop the table.

"He is not! How old do you think I am?!"

Fitzjames blinked surprised by the question as if he had to think about it.

"Well.. I figured you were barely over twenty-two..."

"I am twenty-eight!"

Blood boiling again he looked at Edward.

"Yet you have the temper of someone of half that." Le Vesconte chuckled.

"Why you!-"

"Well go on then. Be a good sport. Prove us wrong." Fitzjames chimed giddily.

Le Vesconte slid Edward a glass as well and the other man downed the whiskey in two gulps before sliding it back for a refill.

John still scowling angrily at the older lieutenant grabbed his untouched glass gulping his down a little less quickly, he didn't care for the strength of the spirits.

"Good man!" Fitzjames applauded when he slid the glass to Henry, he was leaning heavily on his hand as he watched the new found entertainment.

Le Vesconte filled both glasses again and Edward was again quick to down his in two swallows, setting it down again to slide it back to Henry. Then he met Irving's infuriated gaze and waggled his eyebrows at him in a playful provoking gesture.

The younger man tossed the drink back again and swallowed the bitterness with a few sips.

"He even drinks like a man of only twenty." James commented.

Something about the comment invoked a silent rage and he shoved the glass across the table with a pissedoff fire in his eyes.

Lord, please forgive thy servant for the sins in which I am about to indulge."

* * *

Jopson stared into those animistic blue eyes and felt his legs tremble beneath him.

"I think I quite like the idea of indulging you in one of your little daydreams one of these days Jopson. Is that what you want?"

"I-I.. would.. I would like that very much Sir..."

Francis leaned in kissing him passionately as he finished unbuttoning his waist coat then he moved to his shirt, and under shirt, his fingers making quick work of the buttons before he pulling the layers open and slid them off his shoulders letting the useless articles fall to the ground.

The boy was beautiful, he always had been as long as he’d known him. It wasn’t hard for them to pick their relationship where it had left off in the end of the Ross Expedition. In fact it was almost as if they’d not spent months apart, it had been so easy for their passion to take flight again and with Jopson being a young man now, he was just a fiery gift of raw unyielding passion and undying devotion. Francis often found himself wondering what he’d ever done to deserve such a beautiful companion.

"Good, because I shan't tell you when I plan to do so, and I expect you to remember this. Do I make myself clear?"

Those pale eyes sparkled up at him, still misty with unshed tears from his state of painful sexual frustration. He liked that look. He liked it _a lot_. He liked it so much he found himself kissing him again with a renewal of intense fire and the boy groaned against his captain's persistent lips. "Yes... Yes Sir..."

"Aye, good lad. Now, shall I begin your punishment accordingly? Or is there something else we should discuss first?" he asked kissing Jopson's neck affectionately.

Thomas snapped, his pale eyes shot open in a silent scowl of outrage.

_'That is it! That is enough God dammit! I will not be teased any more!'_

To Crozier's surprise two hands tangled themselves in his greying blonde hair tugging harshly to yank his head away from the tender throat and the boy leaned up crashing their lips together in needy rage, the tears slipped silently from his closed eyes as he ravished his mouth with nothing short of intense feeling.

Francis gave in, deciding that he’d tormented the poor boy enough for the night. He unbuttoned his own trousers just enough to free his fiercely hard prick, he couldn’t help but let out a breathy sigh of relief. He let his hands fall upon Jopson’s sides, letting them run the length of skin over his rib cage until they found his hips, he curled his fingers between soft skin and the fabric that covered them.

Almost instantly Thomas’s mouth was upon his neck biting and suckling here in an affectionate plea, and he grunted the rough nips becoming hard enough that he had to guide his head back from the skin in fear he might unintentionally leave behind evidence of their activities.

“Easy, lad. Slow down.” he reminded him gently.

“Please… please I-I need…” the beauty begged with a sense of urgency.

He nodded reassuringly, “I know lad, me too. Just calm down. Let me do the work.”

With that he pulled the lad’s pants down, and as soon as they were low enough the boy’s prick sprung up like a daisy, the poor neglected thing was swollen and the tip was a fierce angry red that rested against his lower stomach, smearing a patch of skin with both pre-cum and spend from his earlier orgasm. Jopson let out a soft weeping sob of relief as the accursed prison on his painfully hard cock was removed giving it room to breath.

“Good Christ boy! Why didn’t you say something earlier.”

Thomas fixed him with an irritated glare his voice coming snappy and impatient, “I-I tried, Sir! You kept covering my mouth!”

“Aye, alright, just hang on.”

Jopson had already taken his boots off earlier and left them just inside by bed cabin door. He felt Thomas grip his shoulders tightly for balance as he stepped out of them one leg at a time so that he could discard them to the side.

Finally bare he stared at the beautiful body before him, placing his large hands on those lithe hips running his thumbs over the flesh for a second. He’d seen this beautiful boy’s body so many, many times, watched it grow from a young lad with barely more than hair under his arms and even fewer hairs on his chest, into a young man that was fit with lean muscle and a lightly dark furred chest and stubble upon his face.

Every time he looked at it in its entirety it stunned him to silence.

“You are beautiful Thomas Jopson.” he found himself whispering before he could help it.

Jopson blushed shyly and that was all Crozier needed to see before he reached is large hands under him cupping both of those supple cheeks and lifting him slightly, pushing him up against the wall and so he could get the lad in the position he wanted him.

* * *

When Mr Blanky entered the officer's mess he almost fell over at the sight before him.

James fucking Fitzjames was sitting slumped forward on the table clearly passed out. Lieutenant Henry Le Vesconte was watching with intense curiosity as first lieutenant Edward Little and third lieutenant John Irving were staring at each other as they forced back glasses of whiskey.

Edward was sweating, his hair damp and his jacket and epaulettes discarded onto the floor and his waist coat unbuttoned.

John was equally as disheveled if not more so. He'd long since tossed his frock coat, waist coat, cravat, hat, and the golden epaulets onto a pile on the floor by his chair. His shirt was unbuttoned and hung open allowing his sweat shined torso to cool with the help of the arctic air. His hair like Edward's was damp with sweat and his face was alive with a heavy alcohol induced flush.

"What in the name of Christ's fucking balls is this then?"

"A drinkin' comp..etition. Mr Blanky, and Johnny hic! I'd wager is losing badly." Edward replied dryly his eyes heavy lidded as he pulled at his neck cloth untying it so he could loosen it.

"No m'not!" The younger man slurred tossing back another drink and moving his glass to Lieutenant Little who now had hold of the decanter.

The man gulped back his own drink sloppily and refilled both their glasses.

Thomas looked at Le Vesconte in questioning, arching a single eyebrow.

"They're on glass number eighteen."

"hic! Twenty." Edward corrected.

Irving’s face lost all the color at the stated number and he promptly turned to the side vomiting all over the floor.

Edward snorted a laugh as he leaned forward in his chair. “I win.”

As amusing as this was to the ice master he knew their captain was not going to find Fitzjames passed out on their ship the next morning funny. He was also not going to find being down two lieutenants and having to rely souly on Hodgson funny in the slightest.

Irving kept retching his guts out and Le Vesconte was by his side rubbing his back with a hearty chuckle while Edward let his face rest heavily in his hand as he propped it up on the table.

Mr Blanky turned around about to go get Dr McDonald with the state of the younger lieutenant before a loud **‘WHAM’** could be heard followed by the thunk of a body hitting the floor.

To his surprise Edward had passed out, his head had slammed heavily on the mahogany and was now sprawled on the floor half underneath the table.

Fitzjames bolted upright at the noise with an alarmed shout of, “Gunfire!” his eyes darting around in panic looking for the source of attack, and Henry let out a groan scrubbing his hand over his face in embarrassment.

“Jesus buggering Christ! Edward!” Mr Blanky snarled rushing to the lieutenant’s side where he lay on the floor.

Lieutenant Hodgson suddenly came running in. "Did someone say gunfire?!"

Henry groaned again shaking his head looking at James who had slumped over the table again, already on his way into a drunken slumber once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC IS SO DAMN FUN TO WRITE!! I LOVE THIS SO DAMN MUCH!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crozier is angry. Fitzjames is sassy. Edward is hangover..y. Irving is vomit..y? and Jopson is sweety. 
> 
> AKA: Captain Crozier's Irish rage bellows at the incompetence of his lieutenants and the younger more dashing Captain Fitzjames. Both sons are grounded. And Irving is clearly struggling with his faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but don't worry the next one will make up for it!!

"Damn the lot of ye! Do ye men think this is a blasted fucking vacation!?!" the captains infuriated roar, Thomas was sure, could be heard from the hold. 

"Oh... Sir please..." Edward's baritone was unusually high pitched and had the hint of a whine.

"Oh what Edward!? Ye got a fucking headache!? Am I being to loud!?"

Fitzjames grumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like, _'Yes'_ and he whirled himself around fixing a glare on the younger captain.

"As for you! Ye God damned piss licking scoundrel! You are a captain!! How dare ye set such a horrible example on my ship!! If ye want to provide bad influences on any crew ye can sod right the fuck off back to yer own ship!!"

Irving grabbed the bucket again and vomited, his head throbbing unbearably in the wrath of Crozier's ungodly loud and definitely pure Irish rage.

Mr Gibson was running back and forth trying to balance the current needs of the two men he served in his duties, and finally Crozier got pissed. Jopson watched as he suddenly pointed a finger at Lieutenant Irving and fixed him with a stern look. 

"Jopson, escort John back to his cabin and see to it that he's looked after. Mr Gibson, you are in charge of Edward and I would have you report to me immediately, if he dares try to leave his quarters." 

Edward lowered the wrapped ice from his throbbing head, peering up from underneath his hand that had been shielding sensitive eyes. 

"Sir...?"

"God damn your eyes Edward! Ye know better than to behave like this, if ye both insist on acting like boys rather than men, I intend to treat ye as such!! Ye are both confined to yer cabins until tomorrow morning at four bells! I expect ye both to be in my bleedin' office in full uniform or so help me I will make both of yer duties for the next God danced month, hell on fucking Earth!!!! Do I make myself clear!?!" 

Both men nodded and John retched into the bucket again as a consequence.

"Let me hear it, damn ye both!"

"Yes, Sir." the two men groaned almost in unison.

With that, Edward stood wobbly on his legs, his hand clasped tightly across his overly light sensitive eyes as he let Gibson guide him back to his quarters. 

Jopson wasn't all that sure that Lieutenant Irving would be able to walk by himself, yet alone stand so he approached him as Crozier escorted both Lieutenant Le Vesconte and Captain Fitzjames into the great cabin where he started yelling angrily at the two Erebuses. 

"Right then Lieutenant, let's get you up nice and slow, hm?" he asked with a warm smile.

Irving just let out a low groan, the mere idea of moving was enough to make him feel like he would vomit again.

Jopson gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and sat beside him, waiting patiently for the man's nausea to pass enough that he trusted his could stand.

The lieutenant glanced up at him curiously, wondering why the younger man had yet to hurry him to follow the captain's orders.

He was about to ask before he lowered his head back down to the basin and vomited again. Oh, goodness... he was miserable, his stomach felt like it had holes punched through it.

_'That is what you get for defying the Lord.'_

A gentle hand rested upon his back rubbing soothing circles against his upper back and occasionally shifting across his shoulders.

"There, there Lieutenant. You needn't worry, it shall pass."

He felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and a moderate discomfort. The man's gentle caresses were absolutely **NOT** welcome... but yet at the same time they were.

Finally he gazed up at him, his head was still low in case he were to get sick again, but he let his eyes focus on the captain's steward.

"Why are you sitting?" he croaked wincing at the unintended sharpness in his own voice.

The younger man either didn't seem to notice or wasn't bothered by the tone instead he offered an empathetic smile.

"You clearly don't feel well Sir, I figured maybe you would want to wait to wait until you felt better." 

Irving just nodded in response, at the same time trying to ease the vertigo that plagued his senses.

They continued to sit for several minutes more, John throwing up occasionally before the spells seemed to die down and he felt confident enough to speak.

"I... think we can move to my quarters now Mr Jopson." He uttered softly.

Jopson nodded and stood and took hold of the lieutenant's arm, carefully helping the man to his feet. 

Poor John was wobbly on his long limbs, his hand pressed against his head to stop the dizziness that threatened to consume him. 

"Easy does it Lieutenant, slow deep breaths, Sir." Jopson urged, still trying to get the man's body fully upright.

John groaned lowly, letting Jopson's arm wrap around his waist and wrap one of his own around his shoulders. He could feel the younger man's muscled biceps where his hand rested.

The steward was watching him through the corner of his eye, studying him like a hawk for the slightest indication of him possibly getting sick again.

"You.. act as if you've done this your whole life Mr Jopson..." Irving croaked weakly.

He saw the other man swallow thickly, personal demons clearly plagued his thoughts after he'd spoke the words.

"Yes, I suppose it does." he replied with a forced smile. 

Lieutenant Irving was silent as Jopson maneuvered them both through the passage alight with the Patent lluminators, his arm still looped tightly around his waist as he leaned heavily on him for support.

From the angle he was in, he was able to see the side of Jopson's neck that wasn't covered by his collar or cravat, where he could see dark bruises and bite marks upon the young man's skin where the fabric had slipped lower than when he'd clearly tied it.

John Irving knew what those marks were. They were marks caused by activities most intimate... private... forbidden.... sinful... and he quietly prayed for forgiveness as he dared to imagine such activities. His face flushed and his head swam with a wave of dizziness as Jopson slid the door to his bed cabin open.

They had barely gotten inside his bed cabin before John's knees buckled when he blacked out.

Jopson let out a grunt as he took the brunt of the larger man's weight, his own legs wavered beneath him as his muscles tried to hold the lieutenant's frame up. 

Irving was nothing but dead weight which of course was heavier as opposed to someone who was pliable in some way, he grit his teeth and braced himself, finally unable to remain standing and toppled to the floor with the unconscious third lieutenant. 

"Blast." he swore quietly wiggling out from underneath the man's arm to kneel beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes to be woken up at three in the morning, good lord Francis.

He was sleeping, it was the first time he'd actually gotten a good sleep in a while and he was awoke by that damn bell.

Groaning tiredly he rose from his bunk, throwing on his boots, he slide his bed cabin door open heading straight for the captain's quarters.

Still groggy and confused he wasn't sure what he walked into when he passed through the great cabin only to find Captain Crozier sitting at the table with his hands folded out in front of him. He was dressed in full uniform.

_'But... it's three in the morning?'_

"Sir...? What is... is there something wrong?"

Francis frowned at him disapproval.

"Well, there wasn't but now, indeed there is Mr Jopson."

"What??" he asked tiredly.

"If you will Mr Jopson, on your knees."

This woke him up rather quickly. 

Did he do something wrong?

"Sir?"

His captain's glare directed at him.

"Your knees boy, now!"

Paling visibly, he dropped to his knees with an urgent thud.

"Do you know why you are here Mr Jopson?"

"Sir... I-I don't... I was sleeping..."

Francis hummed softly before he stood up from his spot and walked around the table to the cabinet.

"S-Sir.. is there something I can get for you."

Francis acknowledged him with an impassiveness, before he retrieved a couple things.

"And I suppose that being half asleep gives yourself the excuse to arrive when you are called, in your nightshirt and boots?"

"I-I... no S-Sir, it most certainly does not but I thought it was urgent, I... mean to say I-I..." he babbled pitifully as his tired brain desperately tried to understand.

He watched with wide eyes as his captain approached him, he's slid whatever he had retrieved into his coat pockets to keep them well out of his sight.

Silently his captain circled to move behind and he made to turn his head to watch him when his captain's voice came hard and demanding.

"As you were Mr Jopson!"

He whimpered softly as he turned forward again, back straight, neck straight and waiting patiently.

The captain dropped to kneel behind him, his arms snaking around him from behind. One hand came to grip his chin holding it firmly, and the other one made its way beneath his night shirt, pushing it up slightly to play with the dark fuzz near his belly button.

Jopson felt his breath hitch in his throat and Crozier's voice spoke to him, a low private whisper only for him, authoritative, and dark, "We seem to be having some obedience issues, Mr Jopson. So far since you arrived, you show up without the proper dress, you are speaking out of turn, and you are moving without permission."

Thomas felt his loins stir and he could feel himself becoming harder by the minute.

Francis let his index finger trail lazily around the small indent in the center of his stomach, then he dipped his finger inside ever so slightly playing with the tiny crater teasingly and Thomas shuddered moaning softly. The action was.... so... erotic and he wouldn't deny that it somehow stimulated his arousal.

Without warning the captain's hand dove quickly, aggressively, down the front of his small clothes and he yelped slightly in unexpected surprise, having been lost in his caresses from before.

"What have we got down here Thomas?"

Unsure if he was to answer he remained quiet and the captain slowly wrapped his hand around his waking prick, he gasped quietly.

"I asked you a question Mr Jopson. What do we have down here?"

He panted softly, his hips canting up into his firm grip.

"I-I oh.. i-its my pri-mmngh!?"

His words were cut off by a wad of fabric being stuffed thoroughly into his mouth.

Oh.

"Now, you can't even give me the right answer, because this here," his captain paused giving his arousal a little shake, and placing a gentle kiss at the corner of his lips, stretched wide around the fabric he had put there “,this belongs to me." 

Oh... Oh good Lord.

All at once his captain's hand squeezed cruelly around his cock until he was shrieking in pain, and Crozier's arm now barred him helplessly against his broad chest, wrapped tightly around his sternum and collar bone.

Oh god it hurt so bad! His captain's grip was like iron, and the pressure increased causing him to wail into the thick fabric, his hands shot lower to grasp tightly at his wrist in a desperate plea as the captain held his body tight.

The captain placed the gentlest of kisses upon the top of his head as he wriggled against him, he could barely hear the way the man inhaled the scent of his bed messed hair that he'd washed the previous night, over the sound of his own heartbeat.

"Do we have an understanding Mr Jopson?" he finally breathed, his assaulting hand easing up on his prick which was now painfully hard.

He let out a muffled response and the captain frowned briefly squeezing tightly again this time on the head of his cock swollen cock, the pain so intense, he felt a wave of nausea creeping up.

"I'm afraid, I can't understand your words Mr Jopson, I ask again, do you understand?"

Sobbing, he quickly nodded his head and the captain let out a soft noise of approval, his hand abandoned his prick now sore in more ways than one, to pull his small clothes down just enough that they were situated underneath round supple cheeks and his prick stood proudly free of its prison.

"Mr Jopson, put your arms out in front of you." He ordered taking out a length of rope he'd stored in his coat pocket.

Thomas did as he was told and Francis took his wrists into his large hands winding the rope around them tightly and finishing it off with expertise knot skills obtained from his many years at sea.

**~ - - - ~ **

Lieutenant Irving had gotten up in the middle of the night, unable to settle himself back to sleep. 

Throwing on his sweaters, woolins, and any other of the necessary outer wear he slipped out of his bed cabin, starting to make his way through the passage towards the ladder way but he paused as he started to pass Jopson’s cabin door. 

It was left slightly ajar, curiosity getting the better of him, he peered inside expecting to see the captain’s steward asleep in his bunk.

He blinked in confusion as this did not appear to be the case, the man was no where to be seen.

John could see the younger man’s great coat and pea coat still hanging neatly on a hook in the wall, so he shan’t be found outside… or so he hoped. They already had one sleepwalker on the ship and that could be tedious, the man already lost two toes to frostbite after going outside in his sleep. 

Did Jopson sleepwalk? 

Finding himself alarmed at the possibility for the polite gentleman's steward’s safety, he decided it best to locate the dark haired man. 

** ~ X X X ~**

As John made his way up on deck, he found Sergeant Tozer standing by the rail his hand on the strap of his rifle as he stared out over the ice, the oil lantern balancing on the rail. 

“Sergeant Tozer.” he addressed the marine who jumped slightly and turned to attention.  
The marine offered him a grin, “Lieutenant Irving, Sir? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” 

John bristled inwardly. He was a lieutenant for goodness sake! Third lieutenant or not he was a lieutenant! Just because he was younger than most men who achieve the rank doesn’t mean he wasn’t entitled some respect!

_‘Bless thy, Lord if could find it in your most generous self to give thy humble servant strength to overcome their disorderly vilification-’_

“Sir?” Tozer asked with a seriousness, he must have noticed the concern on his face. 

“Yes, Sergeant have you by any chance seen Mr Jopson on deck at all?” 

Tozer reached into his pocket pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as he thought quietly. 

“No, Sir. I can’t say that I have…” he finally stated, then turned to look over his shoulder at the other man on watch. 

Mr Hickey. 

“How about you Hickey? You seen Mr Jopson up here?” 

John couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as he pressed a hand to his temple. 

_ ‘I am not in the mood for this right now.’_

Mr Hickey trotted over to them relieved to have reason to move his arse as his teeth chattered loudly. 

Despite this he offered that ever so infuriating smirk of his. “No, Sir… did you try his cabin?” 

He couldn’t help but scowl irritably at the small caulker’s mate, “His door was open, and he was not in there.” 

Hickey feigned a gasp, “Lieutenant Irving, Sir, I must say I thought you knew better than to look into a man’s corridors unbidden.” 

John could feel his face turning bright red with embarrassment and anger at the man’s insinuation causing both Tozer and Hickey to laugh. 

_ ‘Please Lord, I beg for their forgiveness, the man knows not what he says.’_

Finally gathering up his thoughts he glared sharply at the caulker’s mate. “This is a serious matter Mr Hickey, I would have hoped, having almost gotten frostbite several times yourself, you would be more eager to assist than jest. It is no secret that we have a man onboard who has a tendency to sleepwalk and has lost two toes because of it.”

Mr Hickey went silent and Tozer nodded his apologies. 

“Do either of you know if Jopson sleep walks?” 

“I can’t recall Mr Gibson ever mentioning anything of the such.” the caulker’s mate offered with a smirk. 

“I-I… one of you will send him down immediately if you are to see him up here, am I understood?” 

Both men saluted before breaking out into a fit of giggles and John, blood boiling he turned around to make his way below deck. 

**~ - - - ~**

Francis enjoyed this, having his beautiful lover on his knees before him, bound and gagged, with nowhere to go.

It was very… enthralling. 

Quietly, he rose to his feet and looked down at the beautiful man still kneeling in front of him. 

An idea had come to him and he had every intention to see how this would play out and he made his way to his desk, he heard Jopson let out a small noise behind him and shuffling as if he meant to follow and he turned his head giving him a firm look. 

“Belay that!” he hissed sharply, before adding with more ease “,stay right there.” 

Seeing the young man following his instructions, he continued to his desk and retrieved one of the fancy candle holders with a hardly burned white candlestick situated in it’s hold. 

Jopson stared at him confused and oh that beautiful face with those lips stretched wide around that wadded up fabric made him think of the glorious things he was going to put the boy to work to in a few moments. 

It would have to wait though, he wanted to have more fun with this. 

Without a word he made his way behind him again, he paused to run his fingers underneath his jaw with a touch so soft it felt more of a tickle which caused the young man to duck his head subconsciously, and he grinned. 

Thomas was very ticklish around his ribs and his neck, a secret that he’d the privilege of knowing as the young man’s lover. 

Francis knew how his young body worked, and he knew of all the delicious responses he could draw out of him because of this. 

He knew he would receive a delicious high pitched whine if he were to tease his nipples while hard. 

A pained cry if he bit too hard, even though the boy’s prick would swell generously from the abrupt sharpness of his teeth. 

The desperate flail of hips against his, if he were to stroke him while at the same time he buggered him hard. 

His the loud sobs from an erection neglected for too long and the way those beautiful eyes would bat at him in attempts to make him do what he wanted him to. 

How his toes would curl and his back would arch akin to a cat’s, sometimes bending so much he looked as if he’d snap in half, would he indulge in sucking the lad’s cock. 

A wide-eyed terrified or anxious stare during those times when they tried something new and Tom was unsure at first if he was going to like it… something he knew he was going to get very, very soon. 

Francis knew, all the secrets. 

Jopson was trembling with anticipation as his still sore cock dripped pre-cum onto the floorboards, the fluid having run down the shaft and his bollocks before gravity let it fall to the wooden boards. 

“Mr Jopson, you’re making a mess.” he teased.

Jopson’s face turned bright red as he blushed bashfully at his words, so candid but at the same time, ones that most men would find.. unsatisfactory in this situation. 

Of course they, were not like most men. Not even close. 

“Right then.” he started and tangled a fist into Jopson’s silky hair with his free hand. 

The younger man let out a shrill yelp around the gag when he pulled, and it took him a moment of yanking grasp to realize that he was to get up, by the time he’d started to rise the captain was already impatient, and he tugged up with a brute strength making him shriek at the burn it caused his scalp. “Up with you boy!” 

Desperately he struggled to get his feet beneath him, but with the assistance of the captain's relentless  
grasp on his hair, he managed to get up off the ground. The captain kept his hold, dragging along by the hair despite his whines and abrupt cries that came muffled from behind the fabric. He followed Francis’s tugging as he led him into his bed cabin. 

As soon as they were through the threshold the captain closed his door with a rough yank, causing it to rattle on its track. He released Jopson’s hair and the steward stood there not moving a muscle, waiting for an order as he watched him set the candle down. 

He took a shaky breath trying to prevent himself from rutting shamelessly against the damn bedside table.

Either Jopson was going to like this or he wasn’t, but it was after all, his own mouth who got him into this mess, saying he wanted cruelty. 

Of course if it was too much for him he obviously had no intention to hurt the boy. 

At this point with as long as they’d been together, Francis could read Jopson’s body language like the back of his hand.

There was a distinct difference between Jopson fighting his hands just to test his patience and be a little shit, and the flailing of blind panic, and yes he had borne witness to both types several times.

Pulling his lighter out of his coat pocket he light the single candle and finally took a moment to study his young love, and oh, was the sight ever delightful.

Dark hair uncombed and a messy crows nest, beautiful pale green eyes still shined with tears from earlier, standing clad in his nightshirt and boots, said nightshirt having a prominence between his legs as well, hands bound before him where he could clearly watch his struggle with self-control as the fingers twitched they in the direction of his arousal, his full lips stretched wide around the gag. 

It was absolutely adorable. 

“Mmm,” he purred, turning to face the young man who eyed him anxiously. “, Tommy, you look absolutely fuckable.” 

The words alone made his dark haired beauty’s legs tremble beneath him, and he let out a small noise, his face alive with another fierce blush. 

Francis wasn’t done though, he walked over to his chair and sat down crossing his legs casually, he watched, quite thoroughly entertained, as those pretty eyes tried to work the magic they had become so very, very skilled at. 

Oh indeed, that begging stare had won so many arguments, bargains, and swayed so many decisions, but he was hell bent on standing his ground on this, and he let his amusement be known as he smirked. 

“What’s the matter Thomas? You look upset?” 

Those eyes went from begging to infuriated within seconds and Francis couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. 

“Mmnnph.” Jopson whined softly and Francis shook his head.

“I can’t hear your words boy.” he reminded the younger man who growled softly. 

He uncrossed his legs his erection needing air and he couldn’t help but let out a groan as his hand brushed against the prominent tent between his legs in his haste to undo his trousers. 

Gods he was so hard. 

This new approach to their intimate activities was very refreshing indeed. 

He made quick work of removing the dark pants and he smirked, watching how Jopson’s eyes widened in awe, and his face flushed the deepest of crimsons when it was revealed he had obviously forgone his small clothes. 

For Christ's sake what did the lad think he went to bed like this? No he had gotten dressed for the occasion. 

The same couldn’t be said for poor Thomas however, but then again what better time to surprise a man than pull him out of a dead sleep?

Crozier eyed the beauty before him a few moments more before finally he stood, retrieving the candle from the night table and approached Jopson who seemed to breath a sigh of relief. 

“On your knees Mr Jopson.” the command hardly had gotten all the way out before he heard the thud of the younger man’s knees. 

He let out a soft hum of approval his fingers combed through the bed tangled mess on top of Jopson’s head and he smiled adoringly as the boy let out a small whimper. 

_’Mm.. what a good boy.’_ he thought quietly, rather pleased with the obedience he was getting, he let one of his fingers trace the soft pink lips stretched around his makeshift silencer. 

Another small noise of want boarding on the lines of distress. 

“Should I take this out?” he asked, as if he really needed permission, which he most certainly did not. 

Tears welled up in the young man’s eyes and he nodded ever so slightly. 

“And you are aware Mr Jopson, that it will be replaced with something else?” 

Again, another nod. 

He moved his fingers to the boy’s mouth, easing the saliva drenched fabric out with a deliberate slowness. 

Jopson breathed in deeply, his hands raised a few inches off the ground as he begged now that he was able. “S-Sir.. please, I-I won’t last...” 

Francis nodded, “I’m already aware, you look like you’re about to explode. Still, you have your orders Mr Jopson, so you best see to them." 

The boy just nodded and Francis couldn't help but fist that hair tightly as his manhood was enveloped in a warm wet heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh... oh dear....

Oh it was heavenly!

And he let out a barely contained moan as those beautiful eyes stared up at him.

"There's a good lad." he praised softly, allowing one of his hands to brush sweaty hair aside before resting it heavenly upon the beauty's cheek.

Jopson whined softly, the noises emitting from deep in his throat caused those muscles in his throat to react around the large girth that filled it, sending euphoric jolts of pleasure running up his spine where a lewd noise came from the his own lips.

Francis eased the boys nightshirt up with a foot, staring at Jopson's weeping cock, now so swollen with blood flow, the head was almost purple, his bollocks he could see beneath all the dark hair were round and firm with desperate need to spend.

"Mm... that looks painful Mr Jopson." his teasing voice was raspy and riddled with raw lust.

Poor Tom's hard concentrated efforts to not come unbidden, were almost as hard as his ignored prick.

Those bound hands twitched raising ever so slightly off the floor towards the poor neglected thing and he whined loudly this time before he let them rest upon the wooden floor again. Jopson knew the rules, he was not to touch unless given permission.

Francis let his hands travel down, snaking beneath his night shirt to pull it up further. He allowed his fingers to explore the expanse of Jopson's chest in eager search for those dark peaks upon his breast.

They were not difficult to locate either, he'd had his hands on this beauty so many times he could remember every detail, that and the fact that they were as hard as the boy's erection.

He rubbed them firmly with his thumbs and the young man's familiar shrill moan came partially strangled around his thick girth, hips pivoting slightly as if to hump the air in front of him.

"Mmhm. You like this don't you Jopson?"

The beautiful body trembled beneath his touches, sweat glistening in a light sheen, and he nipped at the solid hard nubs with a couple pinches, his hands subconsciously moving to stoke his full pulsating cock.

Francis swat his hands back down with a firm look, "As you were, you know better than that."

Jopson whined going back to his task.

His dark haired beauty's mouth stretched painfully wide around his engorged erection, drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth and dripping to the floor. The sight was, truly, something that made Francis wish he had a hand in drawing.

Oh he would sketch this scene before him and toss one off privately every now and then just staring at it.

_'John is enjoys his water colors... maybe I could convince him to..'_

Crozier actually laughed aloud at the thought of poor repressed Lieutenant Irving painting a water color picture of Jopson sucking his prick.

Thomas peered up at him, curious as to his random bout of laughter with those sparkling eyes reminding Francis of light one would see on moonlit walk in the park.

So, so unreasonably beautiful.

Unable to help himself, his hands gripped tightly at dark hair, he thrust himself deep into that warm cavern a couple times, relishing in the strangled whine and the way his young love's eyes widened in surprise. He felt the lad try to back off his cock but he held his head tight with his fisted hair.

Normally he kept himself from fucking the lad's throat as best he could after one of their.. passion fuelled minglings a few months back had almost ended badly, and the lad had started choking, much like his third lieutenant's in the officer's mess a week ago.

Of course Thomas being Thomas, always aiming to please, hadn't made any indication at all of his distress and he only noticed after the boy had fainted.

He had been forced to get dressed as.. presentable as one could be after getting one's prick sucked... and then.. not. Then dressing Jopson as quickly as possible so he could run to fetch Dr McDonald. McDonald who had seen through his tall tale just by the way he'd had the buttons on Tom's waistcoat all messed up and his... still prominent erection.

The fair haired doctor had been stunned at first, but offered him a warm smile shortly after. He'd assessed his young love and came to the conclusion that he would, indeed, be just fine and that he wasn't going to die. Of course he playfully chastised the two of them to be more careful.

The doctor had seemed happy for them, and Crozier came to the conclusion that McDonald was probably the most non-judgmental person aboard both fucking ships.

Either way his poor boy had been startled by the whole experience much like himself.

THAT was a very, very awkward conversation with Harry Peglar.

It was no secret, to him anyhow, that Peglar was in a relationship with Fitzjames's steward Mr John Bridgens, and he found himself awkwardly seeking both men's advice on rare occasion.

He felt trembling bound hands push hesitantly against his knee, and he reeled himself in having to use a large amount of sheer will power, he eased his hips to a still.

Glancing down he noticed the tension built up in Jopson's shoulders and his uneasy silent stare.

"Shh, easy Jopson." he reassured placing a warm hand on the side of his face. The young man leaned into his touch, eyes closing in both a defeat and silent content as settled again, swirling his tongue around his prick and oh did those swollen lips work.

He shuddered softly then placed both hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed gently.

"On your back Jopson." he ordered.

It was a bit of a struggle to keep that mouth from parting from his swollen prick, but they did manage and Francis let out a sigh at being able to rest his legs as he straddled Jopson's chest, the position kept his bound hands unable to rise past his chest.

**~ - - - ~**

John had searched everywhere below deck so far.

He'd checked the gallery in case the man could be found reading? Maybe he had trouble sleeping also.

The Officer's Mess, Ward room, galley. His room.. again but to no avail.

Jopson wasn't in the hold, he wasn't in the orlop and this was when John Irving started to get concerned.

The last thing he had wanted to do was wake the captain, but at this point the situation could be getting bad.

What if that creature had taken the poor steward?

He froze on his way to the great cabin, realizing he hadn't checked there yet.

Of course! Maybe the man had done some late night cleaning or... whatever a Mr Jopson does when he can't sleep.

Quickening his pace down the passage he was relieved to find the great cabin door half open and he could see an oil lamp burning on the table inside.

_'Oh thank goodness!'_

So the steward was in here.

He slipped inside the great cabin door and found himself rather bemused.

John had thought that Jopson would be in here, but clearly that was not the case.

Everything stopped however when he heard a voice low but firm from the Captain's bed cabin.

Curious, he stepped forward seeing if he could make it out.

"--you have your orders Mr Jopson, so you best see to them."

Irving's mouth dropped open in shock and he couldn't stop himself from creeping closer, only to realize and stare in absolute horror when he found the captain's cabin had been knocked off it's track and sat door halfway open due to its broken abused state. The door was the least of his worries though, instead he was focused on the two men inside mouth agape in silent despair.

Captain Francis Crozier was naked below the waist, dressed in his frock coat, under shirt, cravat (tied crookedly), and even the golden epaulets situated on his shoulders, the tassels moved every now and then.

Petty Officer Thomas Jopson was dressed in his nightshirt and boots nothing more.

THEIR CAPTAIN had Mr Jopson on his knees in front of him, hands bound before him and... and his.. h-he dare not think the word, shoved into the man's mouth.

Mr Jopson was staring up at him, mouth wrapped around the Captain with eyes filled with... joy.. excite..

_'Oh heavenly father please help thou servant from these sinful acts borne witness to.'_

"There's a good lad." the captain seemed to praise carefully stroking the steward's hair with something akin to affection.

Both men let out sounds most obscene that Irving choked on his breath, face tinting the slightest bit of scarlet.

He watched as THEIR CAPTAIN used a bare foot to shift Jopson's nightshirt up, holding himself steady with a firm grip on the younger man's shoulders.

John felt his face darken and he knew he should turn away but he couldn't!

Jopson's small clothes were settled beneath his round buttocks and his... privates. The steward's... man parts... were swollen heavily with desire of the utmost sin! Red, heavy, dripping, and pulsating against his belly.

"Mm... that looks painful Mr Jopson." Crozier's voice was soft, teasing and Mr Jopson let out a noise behind the... in his mouth and John saw his hands move as if to touch his swollen privates before resting on the ground again.

THEIR CAPTAIN reached underneath Jopson's night shirt and pulled it up just below his shoulders and his bound hands raised slightly, revealing the younger man's lightly furred torso and dark brown nipples that stood firm as one would expect if the flesh was cold.

But these were definitely NOT cold.

Crozier fondled the pointy buds and Jopson let out a choked cry behind THEIR CAPTAIN’S... arousal.. his hips jerked forward in sinful want.

"Mmhm. You like this don't you Jopson?"

Irving started to feel hot and bothered by all of this.

_ ‘Stop it John, this is wrong. This is wrong.’_

He watched as the steward slowly moved his bound hands down to the burden between his legs, this time he did, indeed touch it, the back of his hand rubbing softly.

The captain slapped his hands away though with a sharp look and voice, "As you were, you know better than that."

Mr Jopson whined in protest but soon proceeded to move his head, licking and sucking on their captain's large thick...

_“Do not enter the path of the wicked'_

Beads of sweat started to trickle down Irving's neck and he felt the stirring of blood in his own pants.

Oh, oh God no.

This. Was. Wrong!!!

He needed to leave, to return to his cabin get on his knees, hold his cross and BEG for forgiveness!

But he couldn't! His feet felt like lead, heavy, it was if he were a beautiful willow tree that had roots deep in the ground.

Why couldn't he move? Or look away? Anything!?

_ “And do not walk in the way of evil.”_

The captain barked out a laugh all the sudden and then he and Mr Jopson stared at each other intently.

THEIR CAPTAIN had now grabbed Jopson by his sleep messed hair and started to thrust obscenely against the younger man's face, holding him tight even when the steward tried to pull away.

John felt a rush of excitement and a horrible sick sensation occurred to him.

There was something wrong with him. God would not condone this behavior at all.

How dare he get excited by something so unpure.

_“Avoid it, do not travel on it;”_

Jopson's bound hands trembled as he pushed against the captain's knee and it caused the other man to stop and look down at him.

He looked frightened.

"Shh, easy Jopson." the captain's voice was uncharacteristically calm and soothing as he carresed the steward's cheek.

When Jopson continued what he was doing before the captain moaned softly and pushed down on his shoulders.

"On your back Jopson."

Irving was still standing there as the two men switched positions, the captain sitting on his chest while Jopson continued to mouth on the man's arousal, this time he pulled all the way off, then ran his tongue along the underside of it and THEIR CAPTAIN let out a lewd noise encouraging him to continue, he sucked on a certain part of skin and THEIR CAPTAIN arched his back with a loud moan. "Oh... Jesus fucking Christ..."

The captain fisted Jopson's hair in silent instruction towards the end of his... privates... again before speaking.

"As wonderful as that is lad, I think we'll explore that another time, hm?"

Without another word Jopson WILLINGLY took the Captain back in his mouth and Crozier let out a noise of delight.

His pants were becoming unbearably tight and John was ashamed and mortified, but he couldn't look away.

The captain turned slightly and Irving was about ready to expect that he was going to die, very soon but thankfully the man didn't turn his way, instead he grabbed the single candle beside them and removed it from it's holder.

John watched as the captain tilted the candlestick behind him, over Jopson's hands and spoke softly a word to be calm before Mr Jopson squealed and his body tried to rise as hot wax fell upon his skin.

Crozier looked back to study him for a moment before turning again to drip more wax on Mr Jopson's fluttering stomach.

This time Irving barely bit down a groan himself as Mr Jopson's swollen.. burden.. came a tiny bit and his hips wiggled against the floor with nothing but pure want.

_“Turn away from it and pass on."_

"Mr Jopson, I do not believe I told you to stop what you are doing." the command was soft spoken but held its fire all the same.

The captain smiled fondly at his steward and he touched his face briefly before he turned tilting the candle above Mr Jopson's... oh.. oh he wasn't going to...

Captain Crozier let out a voluminous pained shout and his body stiffened spending inside Jopson's mouth before quickly pulling himself from the steward's mouth.

Mr Jopson was panting and gushing apologies but stopped when THEIR CAPTAIN delivered a backhanded slap, why he wasn't sure but it almost made him run into the room.

_'Cursed is the man who trusts in man and makes flesh his strength, whose heart departs from the Lord…._

Crozier leaned forward covering Jopson's mouth firmly with one hand and tangling in his hair with the other, their faces were almost touching and he growled so very low, "Don't you ever bite me, again."

Mr Jopson nodded quickly, his eyes were sparkling with tears, and John unintentionally let out a low groan, he froze as he realized those eyes we're now upon him gradually widening in nothing short of absolute horror.

Irving stared back, eyes wide, face red, hair damp, sweat dripping from his neck... he noticed, much to his horror, that his hand had at some point found it's way into his trousers.

Mr Jopson tried to speak against the captain's hand, and that.. that was when THEIR CAPTAIN, finally turned to take notice of his interruption.

_'I shall not want.'_

_'I. Shall. Not. Want.'_

_ **'I SHALL NOT WANT!!'** _

**~ X X X ~**

Thomas stared up at him, his neck muscles flexing as he moved up and down his length pulling off to let his tongue trace the pulsating vein on the underside of his shaft, eliciting an obscene groan from his captain.

Pale eyes peered up at him, and Jopson let his lips close around the sensitive skin with the dark blue vein and sucked against it.

"Oh... Jesus fucking Christ..." he gasped out, back arching as he almost came right there.

Jopson decided to continue this but he tangled his fists in his hair to guide his mouth back to the swollen tip of his cock.

"As wonderful as that is lad, I think we'll explore that another time, hm?"

He didn't need to be told twice and he eagerly took his captain's member back into his mouth.

Francis let out another noise of approval when he felt that throat take him so deep he thought for a moment the boy may actually swallow it. He continued to try to please and the captain eyed the boy's weeping cock over his shoulder.

Now he'd start his experiment.

Without a word he picked up the candle and met Jopson's innocent confused stare. He removed the candle from it's holder and set the silver on the ground by Jopson's hip.

He knew Thomas's view of his own body was restricted with him sitting on his chest and he intended to use that to his advantage, very, very much indeed.

Carefully, watching over his shoulder, he tilted the candle over the back of one Jopson's bound hands, watching the hot wax pool.

"Relax." he purred softly and he could see the young steward trying to peer around him but unable to do so.

Francis watched as the hot droplets fell onto the lad's skin and Jopson yelped in surprise around his cock his back had strained against him briefly.

The burn cooled almost after about two seconds or so, the wax hardening where it had landed, and he looked over at Jopson silently, assessing whether or not the lad enjoyed it or not.

Eyes watering, face flush, his mouth had now forgotten what it was supposed to be doing much to his dismay.

Despite this he still wasn't quite sure, so he tried a different spot.

He tilted the candle above this lower belly visible with his night shirt having been pushed up the expanse of the bare body underneath.

A few white drops fell once again, one having landed in the lad's belly button, a few scattered and quickly cooling against the coarse hair around it, and another landing on his v-line.

Once again a shrill cry, but there was no denying that it was appealing to him because his body seized ever so slightly and his swollen cock spurt a tiny bit as the boy fought to retain his control, and Crozier inhaled sharply through clenched teeth trying not to come right there.

To this day, Crozier still marvelled over a young man's stamina, but if there was one thing in this life that he was certain of, it was that Petty Officer Thomas Jopson, had stamina that could reach beyond average if he wanted it to.

It varied day to day though.. and on how their activities progressed. Some days he was so wound up he could make the lad's control break easily, but then there were times that boy was so damn horny he'd come more than once.. the record was three.. and that had happened ONCE.. but it still happened.

_'I believe I had him doing the limp of shame for three days.'_ he mused quietly.

"Mr Jopson, I do not believe I told you to stop what you are doing." he commented, giving the boy's cock the briefest, faintest of touches rewarding him a needy groan.

Thomas blushed remembering what he was ordered to do and went back to sucking on Crozier's dick with a renewed vigor, praying to God that he would get relief after this.

Oh god, this boy was a cherished, beautiful soul inside and out, what in God's name had he done to deserve such a pretty thing?

All at once an impulsive idea came to him, and he glanced at his lover's eager cock with a curious glint in his eyes.

Running his free hand through Jopson's hair he reached around back tilting the candle above the beautiful prick standing flush against his lower belly.

_'Let's see what this does-'_

His thoughts were cut off with a shout of pain, when a sharp crushing pain clamped around his prick as a high pitched squeal was emitted.

Despite the pain, his body seized as he came hard into Jopson's mouth before urgently removing himself, staring at his lover incredulous for a second then looking at the blood trickling from a fresh bite mark.

"Oh! I-I Sir- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Thomas gushed.

Outraged, even though it probably served him right, he delivered a backhanded slap, Jopson cried out the noise coming unintentionally loud and his captain grabbed a handful of hair and covered his mouth with the other.

"Don't you ever bite me, again."

Jopson nodded tears trickling from his eyes, that Francis suddenly realized were wide in horror staring behind him towards the door.

Francis looked over his shoulder and his mouth dropped open in silent horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***FANS SELF WHILE ALSO LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Religious meltdown triggered

Captain Francis Crozier, knew he should be mad, furious even, and he was, but as he continued to stare at Third Lieutenant John Irving, he felt a great deal of emphatic pity for the man.

Poor John Irving who stood there wide eyed, tears of shame and self-loathing running down his face, prominent erection, one hand halfway down his trousers while the other had tugged the cross out from beneath his layers and was clutching the pendant so tight in a trembling hand that his knuckles were white, and he could see blood trickling down his wrist from the edges of the cross cutting into his palm.

He was babbling incoherent things about the Lord, Sin, himself and Hell, something about watercolor brushes, and Mr Jopson's toes freezing from sleepwalking?

Thomas didn't sleep walk....

Jopson pulled his face free and he let him, he too was staring at Lieutenant Irving, his eyes had filled with concern despite his own needs clearly not having been met, with his erection still standing but not as swollen as it had been, put off a bit from the scare of being caught, and also the fact that there was nothing more off-putting than the sight of a broken man.

"Sir, untie me."

The captain didn't though instead he stood and retrieved his pants. He spared a wary glance at his lieutenant who had gone very pale, his eyes focused straight ahead of him as he recited the same prayer over and over again.

Good Lord, did they break him?

He turned his back to John, sliding his pants back on and yanking one of the linens off the bed.

As he made his way over to poor John, still frozen amid his mantra of incoherence, he paused by Jopson who was now sitting, pulling against his expert rope work, he draped the blanket over his love's lap and started to make his way over to Irving when Jopson's voice stopped him.

"Captain, for goodness sake untie me." he hissed lowly.

Scowling, Francis knelt before him grabbing the fabric he'd used earlier and shoved it back into the younger man's mouth before giving him a light slap to the cheek.

"You, sailor, lay down and be quiet. That's an order. I will untie you when I want to do so." he whispered low enough that John wouldn't hear.

Jopson eyed Irving nervously, but the other man wasn't paying them any mind. Just continued to stand there babbling rubbish in between prayer.

Francis turned back to John and approached slowly, cautiously, as if he were an animal that might get spooked.

_“For this reason God gave them up to dishonorable passions...”_ John was muttering verse after verse staring aimlessly in front of him.

It wasn't until he was standing directly in front of the lieutenant that the man came to attention with a gasp, still squeezing the pendant tightly almost like he wanted to ward him off as if he were the devil.

Tears of shame ran hot down the lad's face and as Francis looked into those eyes, he finally understood. He felt a deep swelling of pity as he stared into those glassy eyes.

_"F-Flee sexual immorality. Every sin that a man does is outside the body, but he who commits sexual immorality sins against his own body."_

John Irving was indeed very much like Jopson, like Peglar, like Bridgens, like Gibson, like Mr Hickey, and like himself, the only problem was he couldn't accept it. Years of faith spewing bigots likely telling him he was ill, that he was a sinner, that he'd go to hell for such desires, made him turn blindly to faith, hoping that whatever God there may be would be enough to save his poor soul.

_“Y-Your word I have hid in my heart, that I might not sin against you."_

With a sad sigh, he grabbed the hand holding his cross and John flinched violently as if burned, but he held his wrist in a gentle but firm hold.

_“You… Y-You shall not lie with... a-a male as with a woman; i-it is… it is... an abomination.”_

"Oh, son.. no amount of praying can make this go away."

Carefully he eased his lieutenant's fingers open, pulling them away from the cross around his neck, the young lieutenant choked on a sob as they parted from it and Francis shushed softly, easing his hand over so he could inspect his wounded palm.

John trembled violently, and Francis could see how the man's arousal continued to raise against the front of his trousers, just by his touch.

An idea popped into his head, but he wasn't certain if he should proceed or not. 

On one hand, maybe it could lead the poor man to accept who he was. Then again on the other… it could very well break the man who’d quite literally devoted most of his life to his career, and to God hoping it would ‘fix him’.

Glancing over his shoulder he peered at Jopson who was staring up at the ceiling of his bed cabin, clearly pouting, unwilling to even look at him.

He turned back to John who stared at him with wide eyes still steadily flowing with tears of heartbreak and shame. 

With a sigh he made up his mind, he started to tug John into his bed cabin by the wrist still in his hands. 

John gasped in shock, and tried to pull away but he was still to shaken to put up much of a fight and he choked on a sob. 

“At ease Lieutenant.” he reassured him softly, he helped the man out of his slops with mild instances of resistance. Quietly he moved to drape the articles over the back of the chair at his desk before returning to the other man.

Taking hold of the lieutenant's shoulders he led him over to the chair beside his bedside table and turned him around to sit in it. 

"The Lord says... S-Sir.." the man gasped out through his obvious internal crisis.

Francis glanced at the pendant still hanging around Irving neck and reached up slowly grabbing the cord. He carefully eased it up over John’s head and the lieutenant didn’t resist, he just stared mouth agape, eyes still full of tears. 

Wordlessly, he set the cross down upon the night table beside the chair and the younger man focused on it as he knelt in front of him. Francis used careful hands to unfasten the third lieutenant’s trousers and he'd noticed the man's abrupt startle but he ignored it. He continued his task but before he could pull the dark fabric open John’s hands clamped tightly around his wrists squeezing tight, his green pools were wide and terrified. 

“I-I...” he stuttered over his words. 

He watched in a crippling shock as their captain pulled himself free then he took his trembling hands in two large, rough and calloused ones that gently guided his to the arm rests, patting the back of his hand reassuringly.

“I won’t let him do anything you don’t want him to. All you need to do is tell him to stop and he’ll stop.” 

Jopson raised his head from the floor abruptly, a small 'Mmph' of confusion emitting around the gag in his mouth. His eyes were wide, not sure if he’d heard him correctly. 

Francis eased John’s pants and long drawers down just enough that his prick sprung up from above the waist band and his lieutenant let out a pitiful whimper staring at his erection with a red face written with nothing but mortification. He could feel himself sweating all over and the captain noticed too apparently because he started unbuttoning his navy jacket pulling it open as well. His hands immediately moved to that infernal neck cloth that had been tied snugly, easing the knot free he untied it and John suddenly felt his head swimming breath coming easier.

"S-Sir.. I... this isn't..."

Their captain just gave him another reassuring pat on his shoulder before turning away from him. He moved back to Jopson and eased the gag from his mouth, “I think I’ll let you tend to him.” 

He hauled him up by the back of his nightshirt without warning and forced him onto his knees and bound hands, reaching underneath the garment to stroke his love’s prick which immediately hardened with need, having been left unattended for since their interruption. 

Thomas’s face flushed deeply, “M-Me…? B-But I-” 

“You, beautiful lad, have the better mouth than I, besides,” Francis’s husky purr paused as he slid a finger down his crack to play with his hole, causing the steward to gasp and shudder with want, “, I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Francis slid his finger inside him and his body instantly relaxed causing his passage to open for him. 

“O-Oh! Oh.. Captain...” Jopson squeaked, looking over at John who looked absolutely horrified. 

“It is, of course, your choice Jopson. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

His steward eyed John nervously, studying the shaken man as he sat there too afraid to say anything, lost in the war that raged inside his mind between faith and acceptance. 

To be honest the whole situation had surprised him, this was the absolute last thing he anticipated from Lieutenant John Irving. He’d always thought the man a pretty face with an unbearably bigotry attitude… though now that he thought about it, it made sense. 

He’d be lying if he’d said the found the man unattractive. Brown shaggy hair, refined jaw, neatly trimmed facial hair his sideburns just as well groomed, green eyes…

“C-Captain.. is he broken? H-He looks broken, Sir... maybe that's not a good idea…” Jopson whispered quietly. 

Francis cast his eyes upwards, watching how the man had his hands gripping the armrests so tight his knuckles looked as white as the fucking ice outside.

“Well we won’t know til we give it a try, Thomas. Who knows this could be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
**"C-Captain.. is he broken? H-He looks broken..."**  

> 
> *LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY* 
> 
> I am so fucking mean to poor John. XD
> 
> CAN WE NOT SEE HOW THIS IS GOING TO GO!!!
> 
> Crozier *as they get caught*: Oh fuck me....  
Irving *scandalized gasp*: I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!!!  
Crozier: *points at Jopson* How about him...?  
Irving: ... no... lord save me....  
Jopson: *bats eyes*  
Irving: Oh... oh.. I am going to sin so bad right now...
> 
> THERE ARE SO MANY FUCKING POSSIBILITIES HERE IT IS SAD!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis learns new things. Jopson is a sweet little cinnamon roll. Irving is STILL having a meltdown.

“I… I.. um…” he couldn’t help but stutter as he watched the shaken lieutenant uncertainly. 

This felt wrong… like they were taking advantage of the poor man’s vulnerable state. 

“Captain.. are you sure..?”

When his captain’s answer was just the insert of a second finger inside him, Jopson had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly his head curling down until his chin touched the collar of his nightshirt a small breathless pant forcing its way past his lips. 

“Nngh.. C-Captain.. ah!” 

His captain played with him for a few seconds before finally he couldn’t take it, before he realized it the words flew from his mouth in a desperate flurry, “I-Is that… is that… a-an.. order, S-Sir…?” 

Thomas groaned, lifting his bound hands to cover his face as he flushed an even brighter red already feeling how the spoken words had immediately demeaned his own opinion of himself and Irving’s mouth had dropped open uttering the smallest squeak of upset that either man had heard in their lives, eyes screaming nothing but pure distress at the idea that their captain would actually order them both to do this. 

Despite his clear distaste at the notion, his prick on the other hand, seemed to find said notion to it’s liking as it twitched from where it stood taught against Irving’s belly, smearing pre-cum against the dark under shirt that covered the expanse.

“Oh ho, is that what you two want? I can most certainly make it one.” he could feel the smugness in his lover’s voice and he felt like he might die from the embarrassment. 

“Aye, that’s an order Mr Jopson, Lieutenant Irving.” the captain decided pulling his fingers from his steward’s arse. 

Jopson uttered a small, ’Yes, Sir.’ and Irving let out an astonished cry with a scandalized expression burned into his handsome features. 

Francis patted his young lover's hips in silent encouragement and poor Jopson, with anxiety soaring started to crawl forward toward where Lieutenant Irving still sat.

John's eyes were huge as He watched him come closer and he desperately shook his head, trying to deny everything that was happening.

Crozier poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it all in one go. 

_‘This will be entertaining.’_ he thought pouring another.

With a sigh he followed silently, setting the drink upon the night table beside John's cross as he watched his lover pull himself onto his knees in front of the shaken man, poor John who finally felt compelled to do something to cover himself, not daring to touch his swollen arousal with his hands for fear of being burned by God for sinful desires, so he settled with crossing his legs as best he could in order to retain some modesty. 

Jopson's face was almost as red as the lieutenant's and Francis almost sprayed his drink everywhere when the poor lad, unable to find his words in the awkwardness could only let out a shy, timid,'Hello', as if he were a young lass on her first date.

God, Thomas could be so fucking adorable.

_‘Watch and pray, lest you enter into temptation. The spirit indeed is willing, but the flesh is weak.’_ John prayed silently. 

“T-This… this really isn’t necessary… I-I just… I was...” John stuttered helplessly, tears running down his face as he silently grabbed the cross off the side table in a quivering hand. 

The captain watched as Jopson stared at the man with a deep sadness, silently doing one of the things he was so very good at, the thing that made him fall head over heels for the young lad. 

Poor sweet Thomas, sweet Thomas with his heart larger than life itself. He cared so deeply, felt so deeply, Francis knew, he was pondering the man’s words and behavior with an empathy so heartfelt, so pure that it was likely causing the lad some heartache himself. 

Without a word, his lover looked over his shoulder at him and raised his bound wrists, eyes expressing so clearly what he wanted and Francis let out a sigh of defeat, retrieving his boat knife. 

He was a little disappointed having wanted to bugger his bound steward into the fucking ship’s floor, but the look in the lad’s eyes had a seriousness that bordered on the lines of a silent threat that he wasn’t going to budge an inch unless he untied him, obviously he’d felt it was necessary. 

With a grunt he knelt and took Jopson’s tied hands carefully in one hand and sawed through the ropes with little effort. 

His young lover had a determination in his eyes, sex was the farthest thing from his mind at this point and it had Francis amused in a way, how the lovely thing’s focus would automatically switch from himself to another person in a heartbeat should they be in distress. 

It was both one of the things most notorious for driving the captain near wanting to hurl himself over the gunwales in frustration, because at times the man would neglect himself, but it was also one of the things that he cherished the most. 

The boy was born to take care of other people. 

He'd taken care of his siblings when his mother was unable during her laudanum fuelled highs.

He'd taken care of his mother while she battled her addiction.

He’d taken care of his miserable self on the Ross Expedition. 

He’d taken care of his miserable self here in this frigid plane of ice. 

And now here he was trying to help poor repressed Lieutenant John Irving out of an intense life crisis. 

Whiskey. He needed another drink he decided, placing his knife down on the table to retrieve his glass.

Finally free, Jopson flexed his wrists for a second then he turned to John, almost going face first into the man’s lap when his knee caught on his nightshirt.

The captain felt the whiskey shoot up his nose as he snorted a laugh, and he almost dropped the glass a he coughed and sputtered. 

Jopson let out a growl, reaching beneath the infernal thing to ease his drawers back up over his arse and prick to cover himself, he didn’t want to cause poor John further discomfort by fully disrobing in front of him. 

Glaring at the captain, he yanked the damn shirt up over his head, balled and threw it at the man who was laughing in between gasps for breath, his nose hair burning irritably from the spirits, it hit him in the chest and fell to the floor causing the man to laugh harder. 

He saw how John’s shoulders had tensed visibly at his further state of undress but he seemed to relax a bit when he realized his intimate parts were modestly covered. 

Once he’d composed himself Francis noticed how his lover’s erection had mostly died, and he couldn’t help but wince. The lad's bollocks must be in ungodly discomfort having been brought to full arousal twice and both times not relieved himself. 

Maybe this had been rather mean, he should have known Jopson wouldn’t have found the other man’s suffering appealing at all. 

What were they supposed to do though? The man walked in on them… granted he did break his cabin door but still. 

“May I see that lieutenant?” came the stewards voice, gentle and warm with no underlying judgments as he held out an open palm. 

John was staring at him with surprise, as if he thought the request should it be granted, would make the man before him combust into flames from all the sins and wrongs against the Lord he’d clearly committed, should he put the wooden pendant into his hand. 

Slowly, painfully such, he let his shaking hand place the treasured necklace into the steward’s waiting hand. 

“Thank you.” Jopson praised softly with a grateful dimpled smile and sparkling pale eyes. 

Francis half-leaned, half-sat atop his desk as he watched the interaction with a heart fluttering with pride and admiration for the man who had stolen his heart six years ago at the tender age of twenty. 

Jopson turned the cross over in his hands studying it, his nimble fingers brushing over the lieutenant’s signature that was carved carefully into the back of the pendant. 

"I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me. Philippians 4:13." Thomas’s recited, his voice soft spoken as he peered up at the man with a smile. 

Irving’s mouth was moving but no sound came from it. Francis couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, good god it was as if he believed the two of them were about to murder him. 

“My favorite verse… and it still helps me through the hard times.” 

Jopson looked back down to the cross and took hold of the cord and carefully he slipped the necklace over his head where he let it rest against his breast bone. 

Irving was trembling and Francis could see how the man’s green eyes wandered over Jopson’s young body, his hand twitching slightly as he shifted his feet uncomfortably. 

“Our Lord and savoir sent Christ to teach us, some of his lessons were to be kind to others, to honor thy mother and father, to help those in need. Did he not?” 

Francis was actually rather stunned by the steward’s rather.. manipulating tactic, especially with John Irving likely being able to recite the bible word for word and would no doubt have something to argue his point with.

However, the lieutenant eyed him uneasy as if he’d been backed into a corner on the knowledge of something he had preached and lived his life by and had made himself miserable for it. “Y-Yes...” 

“Even though I know I have sinned badly in the eyes of our Lord, I do still have my faith in him. I’ve lived my life taking care of others in attempts to make up for my own faults, I firmly believe that if the good outweighs the bad, our efforts shan’t be tossed aside into damnation.” 

A warmness seeped heavily into the captain’s heart, he honestly had never considered whether or whether not Jopson was a man of faith or not. He most certainly was not, he hadn’t been for a very long time... since he was boy. He couldn’t help but find the way Jopson’s look on faith was rather.. soothing and it did make sense even if it was a leap of faith, for all they knew the Lord’s judgment was swift. There was no telling what would happen until the end of his life, which hopefully was not for a very, very long time. 

“I may be a sinner, but I do try to abide by the good,” Jopson paused, a look of uncertainty flashed through his eyes briefly, “Do you believe, Lieutenant.. that this belief makes me a bad person?” 

Francis couldn’t help but notice how the voice uttering the question rang with a hint of doubt, a discomfort, a yearning, a genuine ask for advice from someone who he hoped could offer him some spiritual comfort even though he knew it stood against everything the man believed in. 

_‘I hadn’t known he struggled with faith himself… he never showed signs of distress.. I guess I’ve never asked..._

John eyed the pendant that lay a stark contrast against the steward’s pale collar bone and reached out an unsteady hand towards it. 

Thomas could feel his heart pounding deep in his chest as those quivering fingers carefully wrapped around the cross, he could feel their sweaty flesh quivering against his skin and he swallowed thickly to fight the moan that threatened to free itself.

“I-I don’t know… I-I do not.. wish to think so...” his voice was uneven still, but it sounded more confident than it had been since the steward had spoken to the man briefly yesterday. 

There was a silence for a good long while and Crozier decided to pour himself another brandy. 

He grabbed the crystal cut decanter and started to pour the amber liquid listening to the voices behind him. 

“I-I… confess.. I find… more comfort in your words Mr Jopson than I… I know the Lord wants me to...” 

The words flowed in a nervous broken stream and he heard Jopson let out one of his little noises he often made when he was given praise. 

“I am relieved to hear that I-mnpn!” Thomas’s sentence was interrupted when the young man let out shrill squeak. 

Francis spun around and was surprised to find Lieutenant Irving’s hands tangled in Jopson’s hair tightly, his mouth locked over his lover’s lips, eyes squeezed tightly shut as a silent tear trickling down his face, while Thomas’s were blown wide in shock and his hands moved to rest against Irving's chest before the pale beauties slid shut in a joyous content. 

The kiss seemed to send Thomas into a frenzy, lust engulfing him, spreading like the hottest of wild fires through his whole body all the way to his fingertips which were immediately working the buttons on John's shirt. 

It was now, Francis Rawdon Moira Crozier was grateful that he wasn’t a jealous man, because the sight made him stagger with hands clenching at the table in sexual frustration as he found himself getting hard again. 

_'Oh Christ... maybe this wasn't a good idea...'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp they're still goin'.

Francis blinked not quite sure what he should do. Whether he should just watch, let Jopson enjoy himself, or if he should... assist.

Jopson's fingers were moving almost desperately in their work on Irving's shirt.

A button went flying off the dark fabric, rolling across the ground to stop under the table. Tthe taller man pulled away to say something about it, but as soon as their lips parted, Jopson crushed them back together again. The next time he needed to breathe he offered low and husky, "I'll fix it later John."

If his lover's final word on the matter as he took command wasn't the sexiest thing that has ever existed, the sight of his Thomas crawling onto the lieutenant's lap, ripping his dark shirt open, had to be just that.

Good Christ this was a Thomas Jopson he'd never seen before.

Lieutenant John Irving was more... appealing in figure than Francis had expected. 

His body was shockingly very, very hairless compared to Jopson's. In fact, he didn't see any chest hair at all. He had thought the man may be more... furred given his beard and the wiery dark pubic hair. 

John swallowed thickly as the steward let his warm hands explore the expanse of his chest, and he brought his own hands up to Jopson's, but they stopped.

Thomas could see the hesitation in his green eyes and he leaned in to nuzzle his neck, feeling the man's beard against his cheek.

"You can touch me John... it's alright."

The lieutenant stared nervously, but did let his hands find the dark patch of hair between Jopson's nipples, running his fingers through it with a sort of fascination.

"I... don't know what to do..." the man whispered painfully.

Jopson smiled kindly taking those hands into his own. 

He turned the large hands about, focusing on the texture of his fingers, hming softly to himself.

"May I guide you Lieutenant?"

Irving blushed awkwardly but he did nod ever so slightly.

Jopson showed him where to caress and where to rub firm, and Crozier finally snapped and decided to take initiative again. He came up to them and carefully moved the man's fingers to brush across one of Thomas's dark colored nipples, adoring the way his love wiggled against Irving with a wonton moan.

The lieutenant's eyes were big, his tears had ceased, and Francis could feel a curiosity bubbling inside the young man.

His steward eased his small clothes down, exposing himself and allowing his revived erection to spring forward. A small hissing intake of breath came from him when the fabric touched his swollen bollocks, which Francis could see had a light bluish hue in one particular spot. He cringe inwardly, he knew he was probably sore but to this degree...

Well he felt like a colossal arse now.

Francis placed an apologetic kiss to the back of his love's neck and he panted out a gasp.

Thomas eyed the lieutenant's cock and couldn't help but be a little surprised, if not intimidated, good Christ the man was hung like a stallion! 

Considerably larger than the captain.

And their captain was above average.

He pushed stray bangs from his eyes and smiled coyly.

"You're going to have to hold still for me lieutenant, just let me do the work."

John looked hesitant but he nodded watching as Jopson placed his hands upon his shoulders, positioning himself above his hard arousal.

"Lad, do you want some oil?" the captain asked abruptly.

_ 'Oil? What on Earth.. ? oh...'_

Thomas shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

He turned to the lieutenant who had started to sweat, worrying his bottom lip nervously. 

When he felt his cock being encased by a tight and warm heat, he jerked back in surprise, an audible gasp escaping him.

The steward was gritting his teeth, and John couldn't understand.

Was this hurting him? If so, why does he continue?

He wanted to speak, to ask questions he hoped the pair could answer, but his voice was lost in his throat. 

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" the steward asked, pausing his decent on his arousal with those strong thighs that kept him suspended above him.

"I-I... John..." the other man stuttered, unable to find any words but these.

Francis met Jopson's eyes and Irving honestly didn't like that look of triumph that sparked in their captain's eyes, but Jopson put his unease to rest when he smiled sweetly, and leaned in to kiss his lips ever so soft.

"Yes, of course, John." his voice came as a warm, affectionate, purr that rolled from his lips with a sincerity.

Jopson continued his way down the man's length with a small groan, good Lord the man was huge. 

"Ohhh... mmm.. yes..." 

The noises themselves, so very, very obscene made both men gawk. 

Francis had never seen his young lover with his manners out of check, lost to the throes of passionate bliss.

So needy, demanding, lust, and joy... it truly was a magnificent sight.

Irving, well he'd never heard such noises... willingly anyhow.

Jopson stopped periodically to readjust or to catch his bearings, his thighs quivered slightly from the mildly painful stretch of his hole as he gradually took more of the lieutenant's prick inside him.

It took a couple minutes at least, but finally Francis could see Irving's testicles pressed flush against Jopson's beautifully sculpted arse, confirming that he was, indeed, balls deep inside his dark haired companion.

"Nngh.. John..." the steward gasped out grinding his hips experimentally.

The scene before him... it was incredible and Francis wished he could stay in this moment forever 

The captain circled the two men, getting a good look at them both from all angles.

His love was covered in sweat, his untended cock swollen a ripe red with blood. Full lips parted into a silent 'o' as he began to move, using his grip on John's shoulders as leverage. Black hair a tissied crows nest. Boots still on his feet. Muscled thighs straining as he worked the man's shaft like a true harlot doxy in a pub. His hole stretched around lieutenant's impressive size.

John was babbling incoherencies again, his head thrown back as he panted and whined, his shaky hands found Jopson's hips, and Thomas groaned.

Crozier leaned in close to Jopson's ear, a smirk on his face as he spoke, "Mmm.. John fills you up quite nicely does he not Thomas?"

Irving moaned loudly, sweat sliding down his neck onto his clavicle as he panted. His hips beginning to cant up into that tight warm body that squeezed him, and his fingernails were cutting into the flesh he gripped tightly in his hands, sending small pinpricks of pain through the other man's pain receptors earning a small hiss.

_ 'This is wrong... This is so wrong... forgive me father...'_

All at once John grabbed Thomas firmly around the waist and he thrust into that tight heat with a brutal snap of his hips.

Jopson hadn't expected this, and he choked on a cry that was more pain than pleasure, reflex tears gathered in his eyes he let out a shaky exhale.

Francis wasn't worried, he knew his steward could really take a pounding and that were he in need of rest, he'd say so.

They had always been safe like that. 

His lieutenant set a brutal pace and after a while Jopson's pained gasps indeed turned to pleasure as he tried to match it.

Captain Crozier had to admit, he was rather surprised by the aggressive almost animalistic passion coming from Third Lieutenant John Irving.. especially with him being such a man of faith. He was all growls, moans, pants, and love bites as he tended to Jopson's neck, tiny trails of blood were dripping onto the man's trouser legs where his finger nails dug into Jopson's thighs.

His lover let out one last shout of ecstasy before his body spasmed violently and he came hard in two ribbons of white that landed on Irving's belly and collapsed against him, his arms wrapped tiredly around John's neck with his sweaty forehead resting against an equally perspiration covered chest. He was panting hard, breathless, and he could feel his fatigue from being woken up at three in the morning coming back to him.

John continued to pound into Jopson for a couple of seconds, taking in the sight in front of him.

This beautiful man, black hair upon his head, chest, belly, arms, and groin. Pale sweat covered skin. Tired pale green eyes framed by long lashes still wet with tears. Soft, full lips still swollen and red from scratching against his beard. His cross pendant around his neck..

_ 'Oh... Oh Lord forgive me...' _

He felt the heat in his belly magnify immensely and his bollocks tighten momentarily, before he came inside this beautiful man with a choked scream. 

Francis was... blown away as he stood there, he'd been tossing one off himself because he knew his lover was going to be exhausted after this.

It was here he knew, this was definitely a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are spelling errors forgive me. I just started a new job and I've quite literally dobe all this with Writer+ on my phone. I'll fix em later.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of story updating, it's a hard job and it's stressful, and I hate the type of work it is. I usually get up at 4 in the god damn morning and don't get off until 5.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jopson politely refuses an order from Lieutenant Little. Irving finds himself distracted from his watercolors. Le Vesconte has to remind Fitzjames that he is grounded from Terror. And Jopson has to lie about his limp from Irving’s endowing size.

“Oh! Captain please… ngh… stop not now.” he protested softly, trying to dodge demanding lips and a tongue as they ran underneath the crease of his jaw. 

He had helped lieutenant Irving back to his quarters, the poor man in such a state of shock from their activities that he’d quite literally fallen over three times trying to stand up straight. 

Jopson didn’t blame him for he was hardly able to keep himself standing after such… vigorous action and his legs felt like jelly. 

“Aye… I can tell your tired love.” he growled grinding himself up against a hip arms moving underneath his arms to catch him when his legs buckled. 

“Francis Crozier, you are a wicked… wicked man…” his voice came in rough pants as the man kept him close to his body.

“Oh? That’s Captain Crozier, to you Thomas Jopson.” teeth nipped at his ear playfully. 

“Ooh...Y-Yes Sir.” 

**~ X X X ~**

By the time the first bell had rang, Jopson was dead on his feet and now sporting a rather obvious limp much to his dismay. 

The captain's three in the morning 'activities’ would have been one thing, but Lieutenant Irving stumbling upon them and being sent into a mental crisis was a whole different story. 

Gods he was so sore. 

Maybe he should have taken the captain's offer for oil last night, Irving's cock was massive, absolutely above average... by far for that matter. 

What was he thinking not using some sort of lubrication last night?

Grumbling softly he bumped into Lieutenant Little, literally colliding with the man's chest. 

"Oh!"

He about lost his balance but the older man's arms darted out to steady him. 

"Mr Jopson... I suggest getting that limp looked at." he gruffed moving past him with a brisk sidestep.

Clearly someone was in a bad mood. 

_ 'Yeah... I'm going to have to politely decline that order, sorry Lieutenant.'_ he thought smugly. 

**~X X X ~**

Brush. Stroke. Rinse.

Blend. Brush. Dab.

Stroke. Stipple. Rinse. Blend.

Rinse. Dip. Brush.

As Third Lieutenant John Irving vigorously worked on a watercolor picture of a beach that he recalled visiting in Australia, with the company of his brother, his thoughts were an angry, jumbled mess.

Lieutenant John Irving believed he was having what people called, a midlife crisis, at the age of twenty and eight.

What has he done?

He has sinned in one of the most forbidden ways.

God would no longer see him and he would be forsaken.

Images of the captain's steward... that beautiful ma-

_Beautiful?_

Brush. Stroke. Rinse.

Rinse. Dip. Rinse.

His face flushed bright red and he let out a strangled sob of frustration.

The captain dripping hot wax over his steward's....

No! No! NO!

He mixed the blue with just a dab of white with the intention of making a lighter azure tone, but stopped as he stared at the color.

Mr Jopson arched atop his body, moaning loudly as white burst across his belly.

"Arrrgh!" he groaned slamming his palm on the table.

A cold wetness seeped into his hand causing him to look at the mess he'd just made of his painting.

"Oh."

**~ X X X ~ **

"Dundy, I must insist that you accompany me over to Terror at once." 

Henry scowled and shook his head, "Oh no you don't, I know that voice James and I will have no part in whatever schemes you are planning." 

Fitzjames let out an appalled gasp, "Henry! Shame on you! I am a man of honor I'd have you know-"

"Captain Crozier banned us, from boarding Terror for at least two weeks... or more specifically, you, James." 

“Me? Why?! What’s wrong with me?” 

Le Vesconte groaned irritably, “James, you… you had two ranking lieutenant’s drink themselves until one passed out and the other was a vomiting mess!” 

The dark haired man giggled, actually giggled, and Henry was just done at this point. 

“I’d hardly call that a reason to ban his second in command from discuss-”

“Oh yes it is!” a gruff irritated voice snapped as Crozier descended the ladder to below deck. 

“Ah, Francis! Oh and you brought Jopson too! Wonderful, I need to speak with you… I… why is Jopson limping?” 

The young steward cleared his throat to keep the blush off his face, something he’d mastered at this point, having been in a relationship with the captain for so long. 

“I’ve a sore foot, Sir. I dropped a rather heavy crate on it early yesterday morning.” 

James stared at him in surprise, “Do you need a doctor?” 

The steward just smiled politely and shook his head, “Thank you Sir, but Dr McDonald has already seen to it, he says nothing is broken it’s just going to be sore for a while.” 

Jopson looked to his left at Lieutenant Irving who was beat red and gaping in horror. 

Damn fool. 

He elbowed the lieutenant in the side before offering the man a smile to mask it as an accident, but the look in his eyes held a different meaning. 

The lieutenant cleared his throat, “We need to speak with you, Sir, about spoiled provisions that keep turning up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short. 
> 
> Unfortunately this job has really taken a hit on me but there is good news and I hope this will remedy some of the lacking motivation and downright depression I've been having since I'd started it, I found a new job so I don't have to worry about this one any more. 
> 
> I'd never worked in such an uncomfortable work environment and I'm so glad to be out of there!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jopson makes a hasty proposal to save Erebus's cat from certain doom.

"So yes, it would seem some of the cans are turning up putrid."

John watched as Jopson and Mr Bridgens chatted idly in the corner, still paying attention of course as they watched with keen eyes.

Mr Bridgens was a tall man. Very tall. He's never realized this until he actually saw Jopson standing beside him, of course he was taller than Jopson by a few inches but goodness.

"How many Lieutenant?" came Commander Fitzjames's inquisitive tone.

Irving cleared his throat before speaking.

"The exact number is yet... unknown, but we will be trying keeping a close watch." 

"Mr Blanky, have you and Mr Reid anything to report about the ice?" James asked taking a sip of his tea.

Everything seemed to go quiet in the room, John noticed, even the two stewards seemed to wait eagerly for a response. 

Francis watched as his old friend rolled his eyes at Erebus's captain, taking the lip of his pipe from his mouth and uttering amongst a puff of smoke.

"Aye, it's still crushing the ship, Sir." 

Putting his pipe back in his mouth he ignored the mixed reception from his words. 

He remained stone-faced as Fitzjames scowled, Francis tried to scowl but was failing to hide his smirk, Le Vesconte, Bridgens, and Irving frowned in disapproval... but a small shrill whimper of a muffled giggle came from Jopson.

Immediately all eyes were on the younger steward whose face was red, lips pursed tightly together with watering eyes, shoulders trembling as sweat beaded from his brow.

Quickly he ducked his head, avoiding their gaze, and Fitzjames frown deepened.

"Is something funny about that sailor?" he asked firmly, trying to sound authoritative, but apparently he must not have because the young man inhaled sharply before bubbling with laughter and turning his back to them as he tried to compose himself.

Mr Blanky started to chuckle heartily with infectious joy at the lad's laugh and of course when Thomas laughed Francis Crozier did too, hearing the man's obnoxious cackles.

Commander Fitzjames lost it here. There was nothing funny about this at all. 

Abruptly he stood up from his chair, slamming a fist on the table making bone China and silverware clank loudly.

"Silence! Have you all gone mad!?!"

Poor Jopson was bent over, doubled with crippling laughter as he sank to his knees holding his sides. 

"N-No, S-Sir plea---" his words cut off into a shrill howl of a laugh, tears started to trickle down his face.

Blanky had to wipe tears of his own away, still trying to compose himself.

"Glad to see someone has a blasted' sense of damn humor around this God damned fuckin' chunk of frozen hell." Blanky laughed, exhaling on his pipe.

"I have a sense of humor! There is nothing funny about this-"

"Noo- ahah- behind you..." Jopson gasped for air desperately.

Everything went quite except for Jopson's giggles, and while Fitzjames was trying to register the words, Le Vesconte was already looking past James to the far wall.

He now saw what it was Jopson was amused about.

The ship's cat, Fagin, sat beside Fitzjames other pair of boots, nice boots, below the coat rack looking very proud of himself with the very large headless rat trophy it had brought the captain.. and draped over the toe of the boots, blood smearing all over the fine leather. 

James let out a mortified gasp before a look of outrage crossed his face.

"You damn beast!" he yelled startling the cat who ran from the noise straight to Jopson who gingerly picked the cat up in alarm.

"Oh but Captain, he meant nothing by it! I...I believe it's supposed to be a sign of respect, Sir!"

Captain Crozier and Mr Blanky roared with laughter, and poor Jopson was set off again too, giggling between his protests while trying to keep the poor, clueless, and still purring, cat out of Fitzjames's pawing hands.

"Get that vile thing off this ship!" James yelled face a healthy red with upset.

Jopson gasped softly before trying to pull the cat as far away from Fitzjames's long arms as possible. "Oh! No, Sir I will not."

Tears of mirth ran hot down Francis's face as he watched his old friend sink out of his chair and onto the floor, doubled up with laughter and one particular wild, baritone cackle had him letting out a howl and he covered his face with his hands continuing to laugh uncontrollably.

Le Vesconte had been trying not to laugh, for the sake of his friend, and his friend's sanity, he'd been sitting there with a god awful pout upon his face, but when Mr Bridgens politely turned to Jopson with outstretched arms to take the cat and the younger steward turned the tabby slightly with a distrusting glower as if he thought he'd REALLY toss the cat overboard, he lost it.

Burying his face in his arms on the table as to hide it from James as if it weren't obvious, he began to laugh too drawing forth a scandalized, "Dundy! How could you!?" that made Terror's captain and Ice Master shriek loudly with giggles, the ice master choked briefly over smoke from his pipe before continuing to cackle maniacally.

"Give it to me!" Fitzjames roared reaching for the cat.

Jopson pulled the small animal to his chest in a protective embrace, turning his back to the man. "No, Sir! You can't harm this animal his service belongs to that of her Majesty's Royal Navy!"

Fagin rubbed his whiskered face against Jopson's cheek and the lad swooned staring at it with such love that Francis was almost jealous of the small animal.

"It's a nuisance and I'm going to make a pair of gloves out of it!" James yelled finally getting a hold of Fagin's tail.

As last attempts desperation Jopson just started yelling whatever came to his mind first. 

"Captain Crozier challenges you, Sir!!!"

Francis and Mr Blanky stopped laughing almost immediately, his Captain, lover, actually choking on his own spit as his eyes widened in confusion and alarm.

'Jopson! What on Earth are you doing?!'

Fitzjames released the cat, peering into wide pale eyes curiously. "Challenges me to what?"

_'Damn it Thomas, think... what has he shown an intetest in...'_

His mouth opened as he floundered for words and Mr Blanky burst into a fit of giggles again.

"Ah.. um... Oh! A drinking contest Sir!! Aboard Terror!"

Crozier's eyes bulged out of their sockets and Irving went deathly pale, however Mr Blanky had a wide grin spread across his face.

"Between those two? Oh lad, that's a death sentence for poor Fitzjames here. Everyone knows the Captain's Irish."

Fitzjames growled lowly reaching for the cat again and Jopson whined pulling the cat back before declaring, his voice quite shrill, "Oh no, Sir! Between ALL the officers!"

A mischevious gleam sparkled in James's eyes as he leaned in close, his dark eyes boring into Jopson's bright ones as he gripped his chin firmly in one hand, forcing him to maintain his gaze.

"All the officers you say? Are Petty officers not officer's themselves. "

He paled visibly, realizing he'd just damned himself. 

"O-Of course, Sir."

"Good, I very much look forward to out drinking you sailor. To be fair I think two Petty Officers and a handful of officers from each ship will suffice. What are the stakes?"

The steward looked helplessly from his awestruck captain, to their younger more dashing commander, to the cat in his arms and though he tried to find words he could only muster the quietest whimper in the world, his voice lost to him.

Crozier stood abruptly snapping from his shock, "Jopson! Bela-"

"I accept!" James declared loudly cutting the captain off before he could decline.

"I shall bring Le Vesconte , Mr Collins, Mr Goodsir, Mr Reid, Mr Hoar, and Mr Bridgens."

The older steward jumped in surprise, "Sir, are you certain this is wise?"

Francis slammed his hand down on the table and glared angrily at Jopson who blushed slightly, averting his gaze.

Oh dear. What had he done.

"We will see ourselves out." Francis grumbled.

"Take that thing with you." James chuckled pointing at Jopson who still held and cuddled Fagin in his arms.

"James I doubt you could get that beast away from him if you tried."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The officers are drinking aboard Terror. Irving is still trying to prove himself to be a drinker. Crozier hates Gin. Bridgens goes to secretly screw Peglar. Jopson get so smashed he's flirting both Terror's First and Third Lieutenants. Blanky tells stories. Jopson pulls a most unkind prank. Jopson spills the beans on a relationship.

"James. This is such a terrible idea." Crozier grumbled.

"Well thank your steward for that, Sir." Le Vescante snickered.

Jopson blushed brightly with embarrassment, this was going to be a nightmare.

"Aye, but I wouldn't be shootin' your gob off yet Lieutenant, we both saw how much Little can bleedin' stomach, more than Fitzy that's for damn sure."

Fitzjames shot the older man a seething look, "I had a lot more than you think I did."

Edward shook his head modestly, "I wouldn't underestimate Captain Fitzjames, Mr Blanky."

"Thank you Edward, now gentlemen, shall we get started?" 

Most of the men voiced their agreements, minus Crozier who looked irritated, Irving who had gone quite pale, Jopson who looked rather guilty, Goodsir who looked worried, Bridgens who shook his head in disapproval.

Those who looked excited consisted of Le Vescante, Fitzjames, Blanky (honestly appearing rather smug about the ordeal).

Of course the men who appeared rather impassive, wondering why the hell they were even here were Little, Hodgson and Collins.

"We'll pair people up."

"James you fool, there are six men from Terror and five from Erebus." Crozier stated dryly.

James looked around face falling slightly before shrugging. "Jopson will drink with us then."

Poor Jopson paled looking rather miserable and Mr Blanky laughed from the side.

"No, he most certainly will not. Not like this he won't. Last thing I need is my steward keeling over." Francis snapped glaring at the younger captain. Jopson may have had a couple glasses with him before but he knew damn well the lad hadn't the stomach for the challenge he'd foolishly prompted for James... for a cat.

"Who is in charge of Erebus right now James?" Crozier asked suspiciously. 

"Mr Reid." 

Francis shook his head with a groan. "I'm sending Lieutenant Hodgson to Erebus. You need a Lieutenant James. George, take Mr Hickey, Sergeant Tozer, and Mr Hartnell with you."

Hodgson looked at Little with a relieved expression before standing giving a knuckled salute and hurrying his arse out the door.

"The lieutenants can drink together." Francis stated. 

"If someone hadn't sent my third lieutenant off..." James grumbled under his breath.

Crozier slammed his hand down on the table making glasses and bottles of spirits to clatter loudly as he pierced James with a death glare.

"Don't you test me James. God damn your fucking eyes! Blazin' hell! I have the official say here and I can send your arse back to Erebus!"

Fitzjames swallowed, nodding idly while everyone else sat awkwardly.

"I can drink with Mr Collins, Sir." Jopson suggested. 

Francis nodded and turned to his old friend.

"Thomas you can go against Mr Bridgens. 

They all looked around and Crozier sighed, "James, send Dr Goodsir back to Erebus. You shouldn't have taken a doctor from the men as it is."

"Oh, ah.. I would prefer to be here, Sir. Just in case I should be needed. You have... um.. quite a lot of spirits here..."

Francis pondered his words before nodding, "Until should such emergency arise, would you care to pour drinks?"

Bridgens stood to protest but James beat him to it.

"Sit down John, you're going in this with me."

"Alright Mr Blanky, Mr Bridgens. What's your poison?" James asked.

"Brandy." Thomas replied.

"Please, sir, allow me." Bridgens insisted.

"Thank you John, but I've got it."

The older man nodded politely and sat back in his chair.

James poured the ice master a glass and slid it over to him then peered over smugly at his steward.

With a sigh the older man begrudgingly replied, "Gin, sir."

Crozier made a face and Mr Blanky snickered quietly.

"Rules gentleman. You each down a glass to match you companion's number. If you are unwilling to continue, get sick, pass out, it is a point for the other team. At any time you can stop but that will be a forfeit and will also earn a point for the other team." James announced. 

Mr Bridgens nodded with a begrudging sigh while Thomas shot the man an enthusiastically crazed grin. 

Terror's ice master gulped the whole thing back in two goes slamming it back down on the table with excite.

"You should know me and Francis have a reputation for most of the pubs in Yorkshire." 

Bridgens just shrugged as he swallowed back the spirit carefully, not quite as fast as the younger sailor.

"Lieutenants? What can I get for you?" Goodsir asked, shifting his gaze between Le Vescante, Little, and Irving.

Irving opened his mouth to speak but Edward put an arm in front of him, "Brandy for him. God has forbidden this man from whiskey."

Le Vescante and Blanky snickered but Irving gave Edward a grateful expression, then nodded his affirmation to Mr Goodsir.

"Whiskey for us." Henry motioned between Little and himself.

Goodsir nodded and poured the men their glasses before moving to a very impassive looking Collins and a nervous Jopson. "And you gentlemen?" 

"Brandy."

"Gin."

Crozier did a double take at the answer that his steward uttered.

He. Did. Not.

One look at his dark haired beauty and the smug look on his face as he met his eyes and he knew.

Gin?!? Fucking gin!?

"Good Christ Thomas, I might need a new steward." he grumbled causing Mr Blanky to snicker softly from beside Mr Bridgens.

"If I may be so bold, sir, I find Gin very soothing, you should try it." Jopson replied with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Francis smiled that benign smile of his and replied very softly, "I'd rather eat arse than drink gin, Jopson."

He was satisfied by the small squeak of surprise and how Jopson clenched his fist around his glass until his knuckles turned white, scowling as he tried not to let the words get to him.. in an different way.

_ 'Oh I'm sure you would Captain.'_ young Thomas thought sarcastically. 

Mr Bridgens sputtered on his second glass at the silent innuendo these words held and quickly rose from the table. 

_' I need to find Harry. Now.'_

"With permission, sirs, may I go find something to attend to. I fear I will be not able to do this kind of indulging at my age." 

James let out a sad sigh and waved his steward off, said steward immediately heading down to one of the storage rooms in the orlop, just as planned.

"Point for Terror?" Blanky asked with a grin.

"Reluctantly." Fitzjames grumbled.

**~ X X X ~**

"An-And that Reindeer told Francis 'e did! Kicked 'im square in his damn bollocks!" Mr Blanky exclaimed.

They all laughed, even Crozier was smiling fondly at his old friend's tale. Inappropriate or no, that one always made him laugh.

"Aye, and that deer quickly found himself stoked on a fire." 

"Jaums... James!" Le Vescante giggled as he shoved at the Commander's shoulder.

Throwing back another glass of whiskey Fitzjames turned to Henry with an irritable glower, "What is it - hic! Dundy...?"

"I think I'm winning." the silver haired man hiccups, he had sweat dripping off his bangs and some of it was plastered to his face. 

James shook his head turning in his chair he began to untie Le Vescante's cravat, "In bodily saturation yes. Good Christ Henry."

"Ayesir sorry James.." the other man slurred, inhaling deeply as the tight knot in the article gave.

"Better?" Fitzjames asked.

Henry nodded enthusiastically and Collins groaned from where his head rest on the table, too intoxicated to continue.

Jopson was sitting there looking pretty proud of himself for out drinking the older man, though he was absolutely trashed.

With his drinking partner or more competition, down for the count, Jopson who was indeed very drunk, with pretty eyes fluttering closed every now and then was busy bothering Little and Irving.

Francis watched with mild interest as Jopson traced a long dexterous finger over the bridge of Edward's nose and giggle something about how cute his freckles were, the lieutenant honestly didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused, but he pulled Jopson hand away and guided it to Irving's face much to everyone's entertainment and John's dismay.

"Aw... your beard Sir..." Jopson cooed softly as he kneaded at the young lieutenant's dark facial hair.

Irving went bright red mouth hanging open in surprise as he tried to form coherent words.

"I-I... what about it?" he finally managed.

"It's so small..."

Edward bubbled with laughter and Irving scowled, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from Dr Goodsir's hands and pouring another round for Henry, Edward, and, one for himself.

"John, that's the 'ard shit." Henry muttered.

"I know what it is!" Irving snapped tossing it back.

Mr Blanky cackled at the look of surprised upset on Le Vescante's face, like a scolded puppy.

"Dundy God better -- hic! - help you if you loose to - hic! Irving. Of all people." Fitzjames grumbled.

Jopson tittered and leaned over towards Edward again, this time playing with the man's earlobe between his fingers.

"Psst. Edward..." he giggled leaning heavily on his hand and nearly falling out of his chair.

Little finished his glass and fixed the smaller man with a weak smile, hell Jopson was cute when he was drunk.

Jopson leaned in closer until his head was basically resting on his shoulder and he stared up at the lieutenant with a dumb grin on his alcohol flushed face.

"What is it Mr Jopson?" 

At first he didn't get an answer just a shrill giggle and fingers that played with the sideburns below his left ear.

Little sighed. How interesting it was to find the different ways alcohol affected different men.

"Wan' see somethin- hic!- funny?" 

Edward glanced around the table where seeing as Irving and Le Vescante were in a heated intense session of throwing glass after glass down their bullets and the Captains were busy chatting with Blanky, he shrugged.

"Sure."

Jopson grinned nodding clumsily before rising to his feet. 

"Cap - hic!- .. captains, sirs I'll be.. hic.. right back." the young steward slurred wobbling on his feet, bumping into Mr Blanky's chair briefly before righting himself towards the door.

"Flamin' balls lad, you're divinely pissed." Blanky mumbled quietly.

"Aye Jopson.. can you walk okay lad?" Crozier asked with slight alarm.

He waved the man off, "O'coursesir fine jus' fine.. hic! - I shan.. shall not -hic!- be but a moment."

"Christ Francis, yer bleedin' steward 'as a god damned tolerance." Terror's ice master stated rather sarcastically.

Edward was confused, what was supposed to be so funny? He walked out of the room? 

It was a good four minutes or so before the door was opened or more forced into a barely open state as the person on the other side struggled to slide it open, which had a bunch of giddy giggles coming behind it. "Blastitoff.. I can't... haha.. oh dear.." 

James covered his mouth with a hand, "Francis, is that Jopson?"

Horrified Francis met Mr Blanky's amused eyes. 

Oh the lad was tanked alright.

"Aye."

"Good Lord, is he too drunk to enter a room?" Goodsir asked.

Le Vescante and Mr Blanky laughed and Collins just groaned.

"At least to open the fuckin' door." Thomas snickered.

Francis swallowed thickly quite embarrassed but yet also rather alarmed. He would be cutting his lover off the booze now. "Aye."

Then there was an uncharacteristically faint patter of knuckles on the door. Too soft. Too polite to be considered a knock.

"Jopson, sir -hic- someone please ge' the doors.. -hic!" came the giggle from outside the room.

When no one made to move Little huffed and staggered to his feet, approaching the door to move the heavy wood on it's sliding track so he could let Jopson into the room.

Jopson who giggled and made Crozier tense in suspicion. 

He knew that laugh. 

This was going to either go very well.

Or very bad.

Before Edward could sit back in his chair Jopson tapped on on the shoulder and the lieutenant turned to face him.

To Little's surprise and confusion Jopson was extending a hand out to him in a manner to shake on something, a big beaming smile upon his handsome young face.

Baffled but noticing how Jopson hinted his gaze to Irving who was watching curiously he took Jopson hand in his only to grimace when he felt and HEARD something obscenely wet and squishy on the man's palm when they grasped together.

His mouth fell open and he drew back his hand to find a thick whitish substance that he ALMOST thought was spend but he could see chunks of water colors in it.

Everyone's eyes were on them and all at once a loud thud could be heard from beside Le Vescante as Lieutenant Irving fainted in morbid horror at the scenario, clearly not understanding that it was water color.

Edward started to laugh heartily as wiped the paint off on Jopson's shirt. He roared with laughter and just barely managed to sputter the words 'just' and 'watercolors' before doubling over onto his knees with Jopson sitting beside him on the floor holding his sides as they both laughed hysterically.

Mr Blanky started to laugh, then Fitzjames, and soon Le Vescante.

The only two who were not laughing was Crozier and Goodsir.

Well Collins wasn't laughing either.

Crozier who had a bright blush on his face at his steward's lewd, suggestive, and arousing behavior, and Goodsir who shook his head disapprovingly.

However as Francis watched Jopson and his second continue to laugh in their drunken amusement he finally caved and started to laugh as well.

Although he needed to get his steward to bed, this contest was over.

Rising from his chair he rounded the table, kneeling down to hoist the young man up by his arms, tightening his hold when he staggered back against him unsteadily.

Jopson stared up at him with adoring bright eyes face red from both his beautiful laughter and alcohol, "Cap'n.. ahaha... e' faitned sir... so funny.." he continued to giggle.

"Thomas, you wicked lad." he chuckled softly, shaking his head in disapproval that did not look admonishing in the slightest with his own face red from laughter.

He pulled Jopson into a more upright position and pulled him against his side. "Come on lad."

"Are takin me -hic!- ta bed Cap'n?" Jopson asked in anything but a casual tone, Francis could hear the lust dripping in it.

Oh shit. Oh shit.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head, "No, I am taking you to your cabin. Then you can get into bed "

"Aww but Francissss...." Jopson whined with disappointment.

"Bed. Now sailor." he snapped trying to maintain at least some of his authority with the drunken man that was quickly starting to unravel him.

His black haired beauty let out a hum twisting around in his grip and grabbing at his lapels, batting his pretty eyes glazed over by alcohol and lust. 

Francis froze not daring to move a muscle but he did glare into those wanting eyes in a silent command of, 'Not now!'

It went ignored though. Ignored and tossed aside and doused with alcohol and set ablaze as Jopson captured his lips in a kiss, and he could feel him grinding against his thigh.

The ENTIRE room stood still until both Le Vescante and Fitzjames let out a cat calling whistle.

"Passion of youth there Francis?" Mr Blanky snickered.

Pulling himself free of those eager lips and pulling Jopson back at arm's length he glared at his old friend. "Oh go smoke a pipe Thomas!"

His eyes darted across the room, "Not one-"

"Captain please. Good, Lord everyone in this room already knows." Edward offered quietly in a non-judging tone.

"Good Christ man, it's not like me and Dundy haven't had some fun before." James interjected.

At the encouragement Jopson let out the most obscenely, lewd, wanton moan Francis had ever heard in his life and he was sure his ears turned purple with blood as most of the officers chuckled and or shook their heads.

"Cap'n ohsiirr.. I've been veerrrry bad.. oh Franciss... -hic- bend this nau -hic- naughty boy over your study and fuck me til-" 

Alarmed at the boys shameless filthy talk in his drunken state he silenced the words immediately with a hand, awkwardly looking at the wide eyes of the rest of the officers staring at Jopson in shock by the pure... vulgarity that none had expected from the steward. 

_'If only they knew._ Francis thought ironically.

"That's enough out of you Mr Jopson." he scolded despite the leers and encouragement from the other officers, namely Fitzjames.

Mr Blanky cleared his throat and grinned, nodding in agreement to his previous statement, "Passion of youth right there."

"Right then. Gentlemen I am going to retire for the night. Someone make sure Lieutenant Irving and Mr Collins are made comfortable somewhere. Also I think you can agree with me Dr Goodsir when I say that no one is leaving this ship until tomorrow when heads are cleared?"

"Ah.. um yes, of course, Sir."

Mr Blanky blew a smoke ring in his captain's direction. "Retire my arse! More like yer gonna go bugger Jopson into the fuckin' night!"

Blushing bright red at his old friend's words Francis glared over his shoulder at the four men. 

"Mr Blanky and Lieutenant Little you best drink those poodles out or someone's gonna get lashed."

A tense pause before Fitzjames choked out in a high pitched giggle.

"Will it be Jopson?"

Everyone lost it again.

**\- Next Afternoon -**

"Well are you proud of yourself Jopson?" Crozier asked as he entered the great cabin to find his steward sitting idly, in HIS chair, with Fagin sitting in his lap napping.

He approached his chair, leaning over the back of it to stare down at Jopson who looked uncharacteristically smug. 

Shaking his head in mock admonishment he tilted Jopson's chin up to meet his soft lips from his still elevated position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 11 edited/updated/added onto 09/21/19**
> 
> I am still working on this chapter kind of. I wrote a lot of this while I was in the hospital. Monday I was taken to the hospital and I had to have emergency to remove my galbladder which was apparently three times its normal size. I'd never had surgery before so it was all new to me and to take my mind of stuff I was writing one handed with an IV in my arm. So this is hot off the press of somewhat out of the hospital. I'm still fixing errors if you find any let me know. I'm still in a lot of pain so I have to do a lot of resting between work right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jopson is horny and being rejected sex. Little asks an very inappropriate question for even more inappropriate reasons. Jopson hatches an ingenius plan in hopes to get laid. Crozier is stunned by how mouthy and in-subordinative Jopson is being at supper. Irving can't walk like a normal human being and hurts his toe. Jopson evokes a surprise meeting between lieutenants and ignores his Captain.

One would think that as a steward he would be used to the fluctuating levels of stiff discomfort one would feel having been settled on his knees for so long as he worked on the laundering.

That was not the case for Petty Officer Thomas Jopson. Not at all. 

Especially when you add the frigid temperatures of the Arctic that easily seeped through the body of their poor ice bound Terror.

The cold made his joints creak and occasionally they would let out a small audible pop as he shifted his weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other. 

Such a noise accompanied with the grinding shift of ligaments was nauseating and there were a couple good handful of instances where he would choke back bile or drop his head to his chest to take deep breaths in attempts to soothe the sickening experience.

This time though as Jopson scrubbed one of the Captain's shirts against the wash board, when that audible pop came from his left knee and he felt the pressure release in it's tension, he inhaled sharply causing his shoulders to hitch before he exhaled the breath in a small pained hiss.

He couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to the competition between Erebus's officers and Terror's that occurred a week prior.

Francis was in a mood ever since then and he had a feeling that he was somewhat the cause mainly for outing their relationship.

He was mortified when Mr Blanky told him, while laughing heartily of course, what he'd done. While his heart swelled with pride and a bit of embarrassment at the awfully naughty prank he'd apparently pulled on poor Lieutenant Irving with Little's assistance. 

John hadn't been able look him in the eye, Lieutenant Little couldn't help but break into snickers if the three of them were in the same room together, and Hodgson couldn't stop whining about how he missed Irving fainting like a little Nancy. 

His lover on the other hand, spoken to him very little, surprisingly hadn't touched him in well over a week. So outraged he had been that despite his obvious horniness that night they didn't have sex, well more so Francis sucked him off and sent him to bed. 

He wouldn't deny the captain's mood has left him a little hurt and no shortage of upset when it came to sexual negligence. 

"Mr Jopson." 

"Oh!" he cried, startled by the sudden voice that joined him in the darkness of the orlop.

Turning he spotted Lieutenant Little as he'd descended the ladder, his hair was wet like he'd just washed and he'd forgone his hat.

"Lieutenant, is there something I can do for you, s-"

"Edward." the older man's voice came snappish as he cut him off.

He straightened himself, "Sir?"

The lieutenant huffed irritably, "I've asked of you before Thomas, please call me Edward when we're alone."

Jopson bowed his head politely before offering a small smile, "Of course, Edward."

Nodding the lieutenant's face flushed a mild red as if he were embarrassed.

Oh he was definitely curious now.

"How may I help you Edward?" he asked turning to continue his task before his allotted water for the job froze.

"I need to ask you something Thomas." 

"Yes?"

Another antsy pause filled the air and as it continued he lifted his head to glance up at Little as he seemed to fidget. 

"About you and the captain."

Jopson froze having caught the awkward edge of discomfort within the lieutenant's voice. 

He blushed lightly himself, scrubbing thoroughly at a spot on Crozier's undershirt as he reminded himself of his apparent drunken reveal of things that should have remained of the utmost privacy.

"Oh, I see." he whispered quietly.

That was when the lieutenant asked him something that left him 

"Did things go well for you, when you two first started?"

Jopson gasped dropping the captain's shirt back into the basin with an audible _sploosh_.

He turned to look at Edward slack-jawed and red faced. 

The lieutenant's face was equally as rosy as his own, quite possibly more so as he began stumbling over his words to explain himself.

"Forgive me Jopson for imposing on such a personal affairs, but I... I... have my reasons can assure you.. and I-I mean to ask-"

Although he personally found Edward unreasonably adorable as such a stuttering mess, he did have work to do. 

Rolling his eyes he fixed Edward with an inquisitive and somewhat impatient study.

"Lieutenant Little, what is it you want to know, sir? I shan't bite you." 

Edward's face turned from red to purple and his brow began to drip with perspiration.

He gushed his question as a multitude of inquiries and comments with one breath.

"Does one kiss a man the same as one would a lass? How did you find out the Captain loved you? How do I tell Irving. John is so uptight, I am not sure he'll reciprocate. The first time you two... was it painful? I don't know how to initiate. Do you think he'll hate me?" 

Jopson stared at the older man with wide pale green eyes and mouth gawping in surprise.

Did First Lieutenant Edward Little... just ask him how to confess feelings to lieutenant Irving? 

Did Little just ask him how to kiss another man? 

Did Little just ask him...?

Unable to help himself with the sheer absurdity, he couldn't stop himself from giggling quickly shoving the back of his hand into his mouth to try to stifle his laughter as he ducked his head.

It took several moments for him to compose himself and finally he turned his attention to the lieutenant who looked as red as a tomato.

"Forgive me, sir, that was most unkind of me." 

A terribly naughty idea came to the steward's mind.

Oh yes, this plan would work very much to the liking of both parties. He could help Edward hook up with John.. or at least help him seduce him should the man be unsure AND he could beat Francis at his own game.

He wasn’t dumb, he knew Francis was trying to prove a point by leaving him rather touch starved. Waiting for him to crack and come back begging to be buggered, but he wasn’t going to not this time. 

But Francis would cave… oh yes, this would make him cave and want to touch him and degrade him and ohh the thought of the humiliation and the Captain’s punishment stirred by jealousy made Thomas shudder with want.

At this point he knew how to press the Crozier’s buttons to get what he wanted. 

Edward cleared his throat averting his eyes to the floor as the awkward situation dragged on.

"I think, sir, that I know just how to put some of those questions at ease. For now though, I need to get these linens up to dry. Meet me in the Ward Room tonight after the first dog watch." 

** \- - - - **

The second his young lover bounced, yes bounced, into the great cabin with the tray he used to serve him super, a steaming cup of tea he hadn't even asked for, eyes and smile bright he knew something was up.

How did he know this? 

Well the delicate silent tread upon the wooden floorboards as he carried the platter had been abandoned altogether, instead he had more pep to his gait than usual.

He always asked him first if he preferred tea or whiskey because we're he to be in a whiskey mood, an already made cup of tea would be left untouched.

There was a bubbling excitement and eagerness in those beautiful sea-colored eyes along with a mischievous glint that he was sure he was the only man aboard either ship who could distinguish it.

Of course the humming was also a dead giveaway. 

"Supper, sir!" Jopson's voice came so rich with joy it almost made Francis uncomfortable. 

Pretending like he hadn't noticed his steward's obvious difference in normal behavior he finally looked up from the charts he was studying, setting his pen down and leaning back in his chair.

He watched in mild amusement as the lad continued his little charade, as if he couldn't tell he obviously was plotting something.

"Salted pork, rice, and some biscuits as you requested, sir."

Christ could his voice gain any more cheer in it?

"Thomas." He addressed the younger man with a tone that held the vice of reprimand.

Upon being called and hearing the suspicion in his captain's voice Jopson looked up with feigned ignorance.

"What are you doing?" Crozier asked him, eyes crinkled in their corners and mouth a tight line as shot him an accusing look.

He just smiled sweetly shaking his head idly.

"Me? Nothing, sir."

"Jopson, don't start."

Thomas chuckled as he set the tray down in front of him, "Francis, don't be silly." 

Francis stared at him suspiciously as he walked to the cabinet to get a crystal cut glass and the decanter before returning. 

"Are you forgetting something lad?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, sir, I can already tell you'd prefer whiskey tonight." he said plucking the tea from the tray and replacing it with a generously filled glass of whiskey. 

Francis scowled wanting to protest the boy's cheekiness but remained silent staring at the amber liquid in the pristine glass. 

The boy wasn't wrong.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" there was that overly cheery tone again. 

Captain Crozier opened his mouth to speak but it just hung open as he struggled to find words. 

Whatever Jopson was up to he clearly had no inclination to share. 

In other words he’d gone into naughty little shit mode. 

Perhaps he could remedy that with some ‘discipline’.

_‘Damn your eyes Francis Crozier! No, you’re still angry with the lad, you shan’t touch him until he comes begging for it. You’re a captain of the Royal Navy, don’t give into temptation so easily!’_ he berated himself, begrudgingly as he picked up the glass. 

“No, that will be all Jopson. I’ll ring you if I need anything.” 

Jopson hummed prettily and smiled down at him, an apologetic smile before blowing the captain away with what he said next. 

“I’m afraid, I’ll be busy tending to some rather important matters, sir, in the ward room. It would seem Lieutenant Little and Lieutenant Irving need my assistance with something of the utmost urgency. I agreed to meet them in the Wardroom.” 

Francis sputtered into his glass and slammed it back down on the table. Glaring at the young sailor in warning.

The stones on this boy! Had he totally lost it? Lover be damned, he was not going to let the man neglect his duties… professional duties!

“You do not serve them Jopson, Mr Gibson is-” 

“Out sick, sir, it’s been me and Mr Armitage all day.” Jopson finished, lifting a questioning and provoking eyebrow as Francis’s lip twitched in silent fury at being corrected and interrupted.

Francis’s hands tightened around the cutlery as he took a deep breath to will his temper back, then he glanced down at his meal and began to cut off a piece of the salted pork blue eyes raised from the task to meet Jopson’s gaze sternly.

“You, will come when you are called Mr Jopson. If you fail to do as such I will not be sending someone to come and get you, it will be me personally that you will be dealing with. Do not make me come and get you, am I understood?” 

It took everything the steward had in him not to smile on the outside, as much as he was smiling in triumph at the man’s words on the inside and to remain straight faced. 

But somehow by the grace of the Lord he managed, and even kept his voice neutral as he bowed his head politely and uttered very softly, “Sir.” before making his way out of the great cabin. 

As he slid the door closed behind him a devious smirk formed on his face with the satisfaction that his plan worked perfectly. 

He pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket to check the time, his grin broadening as he realized Edward would already be waiting in the Wardroom by now.  
Easing the brass back into his pocket he began to make his pace down to Lieutenant Irving’s bed cabin.

_‘This is going to be grand.’_

He rapped his knuckles against the sliding wooden door and waited for any indication for a response, a thud, a small cry of pain and then grumbling inside the room before the door slid open. 

Lieutenant Irving was favouring his right foot at the moment and his face was red. “Evening Mr Jopson, can I help you?”

Mildly concerned he immediately forgot about his plan. 

“Are you alright, sir?” he asked, glancing down at Irving’s stocking clad feet, he’d already taken his boots off ready to settle for the evening. 

“Wha- oh! Yes, I stubbed my toe against the chair I’m afraid- what are you doing?” 

Thomas ignored his question of surprise as he stepped into the room and knelt in front of the lieutenant, touching at his toes lightly where a red spot was staring to soak into the light grey fabric. 

“Whacked it pretty good, sir, if I may say so.” he spoke quietly, reaching up the lieutenant’s trouser leg to pull at the top of his stocking. 

“I-I that’s really not necessary… I can have Gibson-”

“John.” 

The word and his tone effectively cut off any argument the man seemed to be trying to make, so he looked up at the surprised man with a happy reassuring smile, “It’s really no trouble.” 

** \- - - - **

As he and lieutenant Irving stepped out of his bed cabin Jopson was feeling such a rush of excitement. It hadn’t taken long for him to tend to John’s foot and even less time to explain to him that the Captain wished to speak with both lieutenant Little and him in the ward room. 

A lie. A stupid one at that, but he knew the end results of the next few minutes were going to be glorious. 

He led lieutenant Irving to the ward room and just as they stood in front of the sliding door it began to open and soon he was staring at the face of a confused and baffled Lieutenant Little. 

Why couldn’t the man have just waited a bit longer?

_ ‘Dammit! If he sees John right now before I can explain he’s going to know I set this up!’_

Little stared at him confused his mouth opened to inquire about the wait and Jopson pressed the panic button, doing the first thing that came to his mind and that was to slam his lips against the older lieutenant’s whilst simultaneously reaching blindly behind him to grab at the front of Irving’s coat, hands finding purchased quickly. 

Little had let out a shocked squeak against his lips, a noise so unbefitting of his rank and normal character and he had gone stock still. Irving had let out a small gasp of surprise as well but was too fascinated to look away or say anything. 

Jopson used the men’s surprise to his advantage, pressing a hand firmly against Edward’s chest and giving him a rough shove back towards the room, and Edward stumbled back a couple paces that he quickly followed, jerking the material between his hands along with him as he dragged Irving into the room.

“J-Jopson what…!?” Little’s voice came with a mild state of outrage as he watched him hurry back to the door and slide it shut now that they were all in the ward room. 

He pressed his back up against the door, giving the man a sheepish smile that only seemed to grow ever the wider and in fact, less shy as the bell that beckoned for him sounded from beyond the ward room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... Jopson what are you planning exactly? 
> 
> Francis might whoop his ass into the next age and he'd enjoy every minute of it at this point.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jopson may have miscalculated the reaction his plan would spark.

“Mr Jopson, what in Heaven’s name are you-?” Irving started only to trail off when he noticed Edward staring at him or more gawping in absolute horror. 

What on Earth was going on?

Thomas stood pressed up against the door, and gulped nervously. This really had seemed simpler in his head.

He had to work quickly. 

Should he just be honest? Eh… no, probably not.

“Forgive me, sirs, but it would seem the three of us have questions that need answered.” he finally spoke after clearing his throat.

When the bell rang again from beyond the ward room Edward lifted his eyebrow in question and an admonishing scowl formed on his face. 

“Mr Jopson. The Captain is calling for you.” 

Much to both lieutenant’s surprise Jopson just nodded in agreement before adding, “He is.” 

“Get a move on then.” Edward snapped.

“Pardon me, sir, but I have more important matters to attend to.” he replied with a smile.

Both men’s jaws almost hit the floor.

“What could be more important than attending to your...” John trailed off with a heating face, both remembering the night several days ago AND how it sounded to him because of that. 

Jopson ignored him, instead he began to move multiple chairs that lined the great table in the middle of the ward room to one side of the room, then grabbed two of them and positioned them side by side on the left side of the table. 

“Thomas. You’re going to get yourself lashed!” Edward hissed lowly, clearly worried for the steward’s well-being in the face of Crozier’s wrath. Lover or no, you don’t disobey your commanding officer, certainly not the captain. 

Jopson actually laughed at the statement as horrifying as it was to the two officer. 

“You needn’t worry about that, sir. Of that I can assure you.” the younger man chuckled approaching the two men and grabbing a wrist in each hand. 

As shocked as they were by this act of the utmost defiance from the normally dutiful steward, neither man bothered to pull away as they were each dragged to a chair. 

When they did nothing Jopson snorted impatiently glancing at the door nervously. 

Edward looked at John who looked at him in response, both of them sharing an uncomfortable worried expression.

Jopson let out an aggravated sigh and shot both officers a heated glare. 

“Sit, dammit!” 

He had no voice of a captain, that he knew, so he was rather pleased when both men slumped into their chairs more so out of curiosity and overwhelming confusion.

The chairs were pulled so close that Edward’s knee bumped against Irving’s and Jopson was satisfied when he saw the fleeting look of nervous panic in the first lieutenant’s face. 

After offering the men a sweet smile he turned his back to them for a moment as he initiated his plan, beginning to undo his cravat. 

“Edward, you asked me a question today.” 

Little’s mouth went bone dry at the interrogating tone in Jopson’s voice. 

_ ‘Oh no...’_ he thought quickly. 

Licking his lips nervously he shifted his eyes at John who was staring at him with curiosity. 

“I… I did...” 

Making quick work of his waist coat shrugging out of it and folding it neatly to set it on a cabinet.” 

As soon as Jopson had removed his vest Irving had let out a shrill squeak, his face going beat red and eyes as wide as an owl, his mouth gaping in surprise. 

Little turned to look at the third lieutenant in confusion that quickly turned to recognition and he turned his gaze back to Jopson in shock. 

Irving had…? With Jopson….?! 

“What was the question you asked me?” the steward asked pulling off his red jumper, folding it and beginning to work on his undershirt buttons. 

Edward opened his mouth to speak but no words came, just a ragged squeak of air being forced from his lungs. 

Irving’s legs had become restless, jittering up and down causing them to bump against his and he swallowed the temptation to reach over and kiss the man. 

Jopson finally turned around by this time his shirt had been fully undone and hanging open across his shoulders, cravat undone and dangling around his neck. 

The two men took in the pale expanse of the steward’s torso and while John immediately felt himself go to half-hardness at the memory of his late night activities with the captain and his steward, Edward merely felt his loins stir, but the more he stares the more he couldn’t look away. 

“Mr Jopson… I.. hardly think the Captain will find this appropriate…” the first lieutenant aboard Terror rasped weakly. 

Jopson however, he smiled sweetly before climbing on top of the other side of the table and beginning to crawl on all fours towards them… a lusty look in his eyes. 

A lusty look….

Oh no…

His mind screamed at him to put a stop to this before it was too late especially as the steward crawled toward them like a lion stalking an antelope. 

“Thomas… the Captain will be-” only to be cut off by a long gentle finger being pressed against his lips. 

“Shh… lieutenant, I’m trying to answer your question.” the man purred. 

“Oh lord...” 

Irving beside him looked up at the wooden ceiling of the lower deck, clearing his throat before gathering the courage to speak. 

“What question was that, Mr Jopson?” 

Edward turned three stages of red all at once and six more when he leaned in and brought their lips a breath’s width apart. 

Smirking mischievously Thomas decided to take this a step further, and he placed his hands on the lieutenant’s broad, muscled shoulders and let himself leave the table only to climb into Little’s lap, straddling his hips. 

Lieutenant Edward Little promptly turned purple almost immediately. 

His hands hovered several inches away from his waist almost as if he wanted to touch him but he was scared to, god forbid the second aboard Terror touch the captain’s lover.

“Indeed, Edward, what was this question?” Jopson asked, his voice playful as he leaned in and brushed his lips faintly across the bridge of his nose before kissing a couple freckles. 

“I… I wanted… I-I… uhhh… ohhh...” Edward stuttered and finally trailed off as he felt the captain’s steward’s hard erection pressing into his belly when the man pressed his hips further.

“Mmm.. that doesn’t sound like a question to me, sir.” Thomas stated with a small laugh.  
“I-It.. oh Jopson… I-… uhnnn… fuck...” 

Irving’s head darted to look in Edward’s direction in surprise and Jopson tsked at him mockingly. 

“Language, sir, I know the captain wouldn’t approve of such foul words.” 

The steward wrapped long arms around his neck, rocking his hips teasingly against his belly and occasionally left hip, a delicious moan escaping his lips. 

Oh good god… this man was beautiful… possibly equally as beautiful and appealing as he found his younger lieutenant companion. 

He’d always silently found the captain’s steward attractive, very for that matter but with his discovery that the man was taken… well… he didn’t dare cross that line.

However he’d found third lieutenant John Irving attractive too, almost ridiculously so, if only he wasn’t so uptight…

“I believe the question that you asked me, sir, was if you should kiss Lieutenant Irving, as you would a lass...” Jopson purred, rubbing his nose on the end of Little’s. 

John went a beat red and his mouth dropped open like a gaping fish as he stared at Edward with eyebrows raised so high that they might of well just been part of his hairline.

Edward’s ears were purple and his eyes were wide, he waved slightly in his seat almost as if dizzy. 

“Mm…. I can tell you this much, kiss him with the strength of a man and he falls weak at the-” 

Jopson’s words were cut off when the lieutenant in question leaned over desperately grabbing the steward's untied cravat and using it to force his neck forward to meet his lips in a kiss. 

Lieutenant Irving’s lips felt as soft as he remembered them and he couldn’t help but grin as they hungrily moved against his.

Through the corner of his eye he spared Little a glance, the man’s face had a healthy red flush upon it eyes wide and entranced with the way Irving was devouring his lips. 

_ ‘It’s working!’_ Thomas thought gleefully.

Finally he pulled away from John much to the man’s disappointment but he did grab the younger lieutenant’s hand which he led to Edward’s thigh. 

Little jerked in surprise, and he was about to protest but Thomas stopped that right away with another kiss, this time he held that whiskered face in his palms as he rut himself against Edward’s front. 

_ ‘Come on John… you remember that night, surely?’_

Why was the man waiting?

Just as he was about to lose hope that Irving would ever gather any balls he felt his hand move up Edward’s inner thigh and along the underside of his clothed bottom from where he straddled the man’s hips. 

He choked on a gasp that Little seemed to inhale with a hunger, his hands found his hips and fingers curled into the fabric and flesh.

“Mmm...” he groaned softly against the man’s lips in contentment squeezing his eyes closed revelling in the blissful contact. 

Needing air he pulled away and smirked, “That’s how you kiss a man Edward.” 

When hands from both men left stilled and or moved from his body and he heard Irving start praying, he let his eyes flit open.

First lieutenant Edward Little was known for being notoriously stoic, but as he stared into the man’s face which had gone very, very white by the way he couldn’t help but think that the man might have died from fright.

“Ed---aahh!” he trailed off when a large hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him off the older man’s lap. 

The whole room was spinning for a moment and Jopson about had a heart attack when he was slammed down bent over backwards upon the table top.

Neck sore from the aggressive treatment he huffed a breath once the room stopped whirling he blinked and he had a feeling he very well might die within a couple minutes as he stared up into the furious red face and flaring blue eyes of Francis Rawdon Moira Crozier, Captain of the H.M.S Terror.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has a break in reality. Irving is conflicted. Jopson is in so much trouble.

Third lieutenant John Irving could not believe what he was seeing right now.

Both he and lieutenant Little had seen their Captain's wrath several times before, but surly nothing like this. 

Captain Crozier held Jopson down on the table by his throat and a firm hand that held both the man's slim wrists tight against his belly. His taller figure pressed close enough to the table to keep the steward's legs from being able to move. 

The poor man wasn't able to struggle with the hold, but Jopson's eyes were so wide with fear that John didn't think he dared to if he could.

Captain Crozier looked as if he very well may kill the man and he was about to rise from his seat when Edward quickly grabbed his bicep and pulled him back down.

Little didn't dare move or speak but he did shake his head to discourage him from acting.

Edward knew. 

This was a lover's quarrel. He was going to stay out of it.

Or he was until the Captain fixed both of them with a glare that made Edward's heart stop and John to whimper softly.

It was a silent threat, daring either one of them to challenge him.

"Don't either one of you fucking move."

Jopson let out a pleased groan as the captain's wrist brushed against his arousal.

Crozier's gaze turned to him in a heartbeat and it was full of an anger that while it made the steward nervous, it also aroused him greatly.

Without so much as a word their Captain flipped Jopson over onto his belly and yanked the man's pants down.

"As for you, you naughty little bastard. You are in so, so much trouble, and I can't guarantee ye'll like all of this." 

Little and Irving gaped in shock.

Was THEIR CAPTAIN truly going to bugger Jopson on top of the Ward room table!? In front of them!!?!

Mr Jopson let out a breathy obscene noise when the captain shoved two fingers inside him.

Yes. Yes he was.

Edward went bright red and John did the same.

"Oh... Francisss.. ahh.." 

The captain's eyes flashed dangerously as he slid the white undershirt down the pale skin of Jopson's left shoulder.

Wiggling slightly Jopson pushed his hips back against his hand, humming in content as it drove those fingers deeper inside his body.

"C-Captain... I oh.. Sir...!" 

Without warning Crozier's head darted down to bite roughly on Jopson's shoulder.

Alarmed but ever turned on Jopson made a noise that sadly had both men trying to cross their legs to hide their obvious shame.

Horrified were they both as blood began to trickle down the man's bicep and dribbled onto the mahogany.

Crozier's teeth still held flesh tightly between them applying pressure cruelly before easing up.

"You belong to me." he snarled out, teeth still clenching a pinch of skin between strong jaws.

Jopson whined loudly, obscenely pushing his bottom back against the man as he whimpered.

"Ahhh- yes.. yes Captain..." 

Francis growled releasing his shoulder and licking his lips of the crimson like a ravenous beast.

Cursing loudly he straightened himself, undoing his trousers to free his arousal.

Edward averted his eyes for a moment, deciding to look at John.

He wished he hadn't.

But he was glad he did.

Poor Irving was red faced, sweating, and an idle hand had disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers, moving slowly as the third lieutenant breathed intensely.

Had he gone mad?

Truly this was all a dream, it had to be because the umutter absurdity of the whole scenario was preposterous!

Sweet Petty Officer, Thomas Jopson, the Captain's Steward, that well mannered, polite, gentleman's servant, surely would not have stripped partially before him and crawled into his lap. Would not have rutted himself shamelessly against his body as he kissed him.

Captain Francis Crozier, would not violently make a public display of sexual dominance as he was, now. Would not bend his servant, lover, over the ward room table and bugger him. Certainly he would not make then watch.

Third Lieutenant John Irving, the God-faring man would not be sitting next to him with an arousal the size of- -

Edward's eyes widened in shock having to do a double take when he realized that John had eased his pants down just enough to free himself and was now working a hand on the very long and very engorged flesh betwixt his legs.

Good, Lord! 

What was that? Eight inches? 

Mr Jopson let out a shrill cry that morphed into a mixture of a sob of pleasure and an obscenely moan.

Little glanced back at the man and gaped as he found the captain buried balls deep inside his steward's body.

This was a dream.

_'It has to be.'_ he decided. 

Being a dream there was no crime in indulging himself, right?

Taking his eyes off the captain and his steward, Edward stood up, straightened his collar before moving to stand in front of Irving's view of the other two men.

Irving stared up at him with those green eyes full of confusion his hand coming to a slow.

After clearing his throat Edward took a deep breath and sank to his knees before the younger lieutenant in between splayed legs.

"L-Little?" John squeaked in confusion.

Edward stared at that gorgeous cock swollen thick with arousal. The glistening wet head a bright red as it poked out from behind foreskin.

With delicate care he reached forward to gently ease the skin back from the pretty red glands and Irving started to babble uselessly.

Still awestruck and to the point of forgetting his own name Edward shook his head, "No. No, not little... impressive.."

Jopson actually let out a laugh at the exchange, watching John turn from pink straight to purple at how Edward had spoken of his prick.

Crozier however, his rolling hips had come to steady stop as he watched this.

Had Edward lost it? 

He just gave an order did he not!?

"Oh... S-Sir..." Jopson gasped out hips pushing back to meet his in a silent, but very obvious plea.

"Be quiet, I am not happy with you." he snarled giving a brutal full-powered thrust of his hips that he knew bordered on painful for his naughty young lover.

Jopson let out a choked scream, his head slammed down on the tabletop as he was left reeling from the rough treatment. 

Unfortunately the way his head had collided with the mahogany had not only startled him but also was rather painful in itself and he failed to keep back a sob.

Captain Crozier tightened his grip on his hips and began to pound away again, having recovered from the shock of Lieutenant Littles's sedition.

Curious as he was, Edward leaned forward hands rrunning up Irving's knees to rest heavily upon John's splayed thighs.

"Edward.. what are you-? ahh..! ohnn!

The lieutenant's question trailed off in a low moan when the older man leaned down to wrap his lips around the head of his prick.

Frantic hands curled into his dark brown hair, and Irving let out a small whimper.

That was it! 

Understanding partly why Jopson did this at this point but still royally pissed off Francis fixed the two men with a glare.

"Little!" he yelled grabbing Jopson's folded waistcoat and hurling it at the man.

Edward startled at the interruption and sharp address, slidding off the younger lieutenant's prick with an audible pop and a gasp of horror.

He looked from John who looked conflicted and uncomfortable to Jopson still bent over the table and then to the Captain.

He really was awake? Which meant he really just practically violated John Irving? 

Oh no.

"The both of you in the great cabin right now!!" The captain's bellow could probably be heard clear from Erebus.

Irving bolted out of his chair so fast that he actually tripped over Edward in his mad dash for the door as he tucked himself away.

Edward was left scrambling after him, red faced and a mess of shame.

Francis turned his gaze to Thomas when he wiggled the slightest bit beneath his hands. 

The Captain, still hard as a rock, tucked himself away before doing the same with his steward, hastily pulling his trousers up. He stood there for a moment still holding the naughty lad down with rough hands.

He was absolutely infuriated.

Snarling angrily he yanked the steward up and shifted his hold to the scruff of his neck, squeezing pale flesh so tight his fingernails cut into the skin and drew blood.

"Sir I-"

"BELAY THAT!" he roared pulling up on the back of the boy's neck until he whined and shaking hands raised up in front of him in a sign of surrender.

Satisfied he snatched the steward's waist coat from the floor and jumper off the table all the while keeping his hold on his neck dragging him along.

He marched his lover out of the Ward room and toward the great cabin.

"You are in, so much trouble."

Jopson couldn't help but whimper softly as his feet scrabbled against the floor planks when he tried to keep up, still being led or more dragged by that strong hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Francis yanked the great cabin door open so hard that it creaked under the pressure.

Both his first and third lieutenants were standing idly in the room, backs straight and looking straight ahead, likely scared fucking shitless.

Still having Jopson gripped tightly by the warm flesh on the back of his neck Francis felt his blood boiling at what he just saw moments ago.

"Sir, I- ah!... ow.. I-I can explain... nngh.. rough..." Jopson tried between grunts of painful discomfort, his nerves beginning to take more a hold on him than desire.

He'd never seen Francis so angry.

"Be quiet Jopson!" the man hissed walking around the great table and shoving the younger man roughly into a chair.

Thomas huffed indignantly, feeling more frustration arise out of this scenario that he thought would.

"But I-!"

Francis slammed his fist on the table causing all three men to react differently.

Little took a couple steps back, Irving flinched, and Jopson actually let out the softest sob that had ever been uttered into this world.

"Our relationship has been built on respect for one another's person from the beginning. I know your worth and you know mine. Those were the rules. If you want to act like an obscene little tart Mr Jopson, I will treat you like one in about three seconds if you do not shut up."

Thomas blinked in complete surprise and mild hurt at the threat, but he nodded and fell quiet.

Francis turned his attention to his lieutenants who had yet to utter a sound.

"As for you two! Disrobe."

Little nodded idly hands beginning to move to the top brass buttons on his great coat before they froze and his head snapped up to look at their Captain in complete and utter shock, the command finally registering.

His arms fell to his sides and his jaw dropped.

"S-Sir! I don't... " he paused glancing at Irving who was red faced, bulging trousers, and already working on his waist coat, great coat already undone by trembling fingers that scrabbled at the buttons, "... think this is necessary."

Crozier's temper flared at him and he fought with himself wanting to flee from the room without a second thought as the Irishman red all the way to the tips of his ears stomped towards him.

He couldn't help the involuntary step back though as he raised his hands up in an attempted peaceful gesture.

"Sir... ahh.." he let out a low cry, hunching up his shoulders as a firm hand grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him forward.

Immediately, captain be damned, he began to fight against the older man jerking an elbow at his chest but Crozier grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back to the point he was writhing in pain.

The captain snarled at him as he bodily slammed him face down on the table so he was staring at Jopson. Jopson who looked not only terrified but fierce as white knuckled hands gripped the wooden armrests.

Oh Lord, the young steward was ready to leap out of his chair and intervene! Edward realized this and was absolutely horrified.

Irving long since forgotten the command of disrobing as soon as Crozier had exploded with rage and laid his hands on him met his wide panicked eyes.

The other lieutenant gulped with a nod, understanding that he did NOT want the steward in the middle of a brawl and he silently inched toward the chair ready to restrain him if he had to.

"God damn your eyes you piss-licking little shit! You dare lift a hand against your superior officer!? I am your - STOP MOVING OR I'LL BREAK YOUR BLEEDIN' ARM!!"

Jopson shot out of the chair instantly, ducking underneath Irving's arm when he tried to grab him and running to their side.

"Captain!" he cried grabbing the man's elbow tightly and tugging insistently.

The captain shot him a furious glare, "I told you-!!"

"Captain, I-It was me! It was all me, Sir!"

The lieutenant stilled and Francis visibly tensed but he did ease his grip on the younger sailor.

"You?" he asked tone dangerous.

"Yes, sir." Jopson uttered with a nod.

Crozier released Edward's arm but he didn't let the man up, oh no, instead he kept a heavy hand firmly between his shoulder blades shoving down once in firm warning.

"Oh Francis... I-I was just trying to get your attention... Lieutenant Little asked me for some... advice and I agreed to help him but… I-I realized while doing so that night in the great cabin a couple weeks ago..."

He shot Irving a glance and the poor man turned five shades of red.

_‘Our father who art in heaven...’_ he began to pray for his life as the Captain’s quizzical look turned into a piercing glare.

Oh dear Lord… how he prayed.

"I-I figured... if you walked in you'd want to touch me again." Jopson whispered pitifully.

Crozier turned his eyes back to his young steward and his eyes heated up again as he jerked his arm free of tender hands. Despite his fury, Francis couldn't deny how his loins stirred at both the memory and the thought.

Glaring fiercely Francis looked at lieutenant Irving.

_‘Hell thy be thy name….’_

"John, disrobe."

Edward let out a frustrated groan pushing his face further into the cool surface of the table.

The third lieutenant nodded idly and continued unbuttoning his shirt with trembling, nervous hands. 

Jopson let out a gasp of surprise when Francis turned to him and a large, calloused, and so warm hand darted out to catch his jaw yanking him in close. 

Angry, challenging blue eyes met his and he felt his heart beating so hard he was sure it would pulse right out of his chest.   
Their lips were only a breath’s width apart and he let his eyes slide close expecting to feel those demanding lips against his own. 

His eyes shot back open when the captain’s hand shook him slightly with his grip tightening punishingly on his jaw until he whined.

“So that’s how you want to play this Thomas? Fine.” he snarled his voice angry, yet held a drawl of lust.

The Irish Captain shoved him back roughly much to his surprise and disappointment. 

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next…

Not a god damn thing.

“Lieutenant Irving, if you will there is some rope beneath my bunk in my bed cabin.”

“R-Rope?!” both Thomas and Edward gasped, though Tom’s was out of shocked outrage while Edward’s was of bewilderment.

“S-Sir?” Irving asked confused.

Captain Crozier snapped his head up glaring into those green eyes and ignoring the pale ones that stared with confusion and silent despair.

“Lieutenant Irving, that’s an order!” he snarled and immediately the man went scrambling into his bed cabin to retrieve said items.

“Francis.” Jopson’s voice came as an angry hissed as he sucked in a breath between his teeth.

When the man’s eyes hardened at the challenge he shrank back, knowing he was pushing buttons that probably shouldn’t be tested right now.

For both the lieutenents’s sake more so than his own. 

He could handle his lover’s wrath should it occur in the bedroom, liked it fact, but that didn’t mean the two men would be able to. 

The very well might not want to watch it either.

John came back holding a couple lengths of rope and stood looking quite nervous at the older man.

“Lieutenant Irving, I’d have you secure Mr Jopson to that chair there.” he pointed to one of the chairs the lined the sides of the great cabin’s table. 

Thomas stared at him with growing anger, this was absurd! What the hell was the man doing?!

“Captain what are you-”

“Be silent and go sit, Mr Jopson!” the man roared, full captain’s voice had Irving already waiting by the chair but Thomas though rattled, was shaking with rage. 

Little shifted beneath the captain’s hold which tightened considerably in an unspoken warning. 

The last thing this needed was to escalate further.

He met Jopson’s pale infuriated eyes with pools of brown and cleared his throat nervously.

“Thomas.” he spoke in the voice he used for giving orders, loud and crystal clear that he had authority to order men around. 

The steward’s eyes softened a fraction at the tone and very reluctantly he complied with the command. 

Lieutenant Irving, still clad in just his small clothes, swallowed thickly as he sat taking his hands into soft palms and pulling them behind his back and the chair.

Jopson was pouting silently as he seethed with a wrath so strong that it could almost be mistaken as a form of bloodlust. 

Their Captain smiled in approval before lifting a hand up to his own collar and pulling the knot on the stiff neck cloth tied snugly around his neck. 

Yanking it free he tossed it onto the table. “Here.” 

Poor innocent, God fairing John stared at the thing like it was foreign to him. 

“To keep him quiet.” he explained briefly. 

“Francis! How dare you! This is absolutely absurd and I will no-” 

Both Little and Irving’s eyes had gone wide and to prevent the man from saying anything else that would dig his grave, or three graves for that matter John snatched the up the fabric and forced it between his teeth, pulling it tight at the corners and tying it behind a sea of jet black hair. 

Jopson snarled angrily as he jerked his head up to look at him and Crozier tsked him in a scolding tongue. 

Angered and absolutely infuriated by his lover’s, his captain’s, behavior he turned to glare at him only to have eyes blown wide at what he saw.

What in the name of the Lord…?

Francis leaned his body over the top of Edward’s one hand reaching around his front and down low to grope at the man’s still semi-hard cock. 

Lieutenant Little let out a sharp intake of breath and an audible gasp of surprise, his face turning bright red as he wiggled under his captain’s body. 

“C-Captain! S-Sir I- I really must protest-” the man yelped.

Jopson’s own face had turned a nice shade of red itself and he narrowed his eyebrows obviously seeing what Francis was trying to do.

Thomas Jopson, unlike Francis Crozier he could be a jealous man at times, not often mind you, but right now he was absolutely seething his face turning a darker red by the second until his ears, neck, and even his hands glowed with it.

Edward turned his face to look at him, and boy did man look pathetic, eyes wide and mouth agape in both horror and obviously liking it. 

“John.” Captain Crozier addressed his third lieutenant who was shyly easing down his drawers a pretty blush alight on his handsome face. 

“S-Sir?” he asked in such a meek voice he’d almost not heard him. 

“On the table, lad.”

Swallowing thickly Irving began to make his way around towards them and Crozier let out a tired sigh and held up a hand for him to stop.

Oh and he did, he froze on the spot staring at him with wide green eyes.

“Other side lad.” 

“Oh...” he whispered sheepishly slowly making his way back around and climbing on to the large table with them, he sat awkwardly and Francis almost laughed at how adorable the man looked.

The poor man just sat there not knowing what to do, eyes wide and face a pretty pink. 

Jopson was absolutely seething with jealousy.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward squirmed slightly beneath his hands, legs shifting uncomfortably as he continued to grope the front of his trousers, palming the rapidly hardening cock back to life. 

“Nngh… sir, really...” his lieutenant protested pressing against the hand planted firmly between his shoulder blades, ceasing immediately when he pushed down firmly pushing his chest back down into the table.

“Quiet.” 

Lieutenant Little let out a frustrated groan as their captain’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of his trousers and drawers, wiggling slightly when the man’s somewhat cold hand wrapped around his prick. 

“Ah! S-Sir… please.” 

Across the room Jopson glared murderously at his lover who just gave him a smug grin that said ‘you brought this on yourself’. 

Deciding to take this up a notch or two he pulled his hand from Little’s trousers and grabbed his shoulders roughly, turning him around to face him and crashing their lips together. 

Edward squeaked in surprise but he didn’t dare raise his hands against their captain this time. Instead he remained wide eyed and stock still despite how his back was protesting against the strain of being bent over backwards. 

“Don’t move, Lieutenant.” he whispered into the younger man’s ear, his mutton chops tickling his cheek as he nipped his earlobe playfully. 

“Nngh… please…” 

“John, if you would please come over here.” Crozier beckoned with a wave of his hand.   
The younger lieutenant, red faced, eyes big, prick hard, and body quivering, slowly slinked over on all fours, looking very much like a spooked horse. 

Captain Crozier found the panel of Little's trousers and the man jumped slightly, hands clenching the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles bleached white.

“Captain …” Little grumbled miserably as the man pulled his erection free of its confines. 

“Lieutenant Irving, I'd have you use your mouth to give Little something to occupy himself.”   
.  
Edward's eyes went wide in surprise and horror despite the desire that immediately ran to his loins. Sure he'd been wanting to pursue the younger lieutenant, but not like this.

The other man simply stared at Crozier dumbly with wide green eyes.

Groaning in frustration at the God fairing man's lack of intimate knowledge, Edward reached a hand up to grasp the back of Irving's neck, dragging him down to crush their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

“It means kiss me.” 

John's blush deepened but he didn't need to be told twice, he attacked the older lieutenant's mouth like a starving man.

It was just as Irving's lips pressed eagerly against his that he felt his arousal being encased by a hot and very wet mouth, and he let out a low groan, canting his hips into the pleasant stimulation.

Jopson growled angrily from across the cabin, tugging against Irving's tight knots around his wrists.

How dare Francis do this? 

Crozier ran his tongue along the underside of bright red glands, tracing the throbbing purple vein that pulsed against the swollen flesh.

“Oh… G-God…” Little breathed against Irving's insistent lips.

Edward clutched two fistfuls of short dark brown hair, pulling the other man closer and deepening the kiss, shoving his tongue into John's mouth, teeth clacked together momentarily before he managed to angle his head correctly.

The captain pulled back almost all the way off his cock before moving forward again and god God he was about to come right there, his legs were actually. 

Which was exactly why when Crozier eased his trousers down the slightest bit more just enough to situate them under a sculpted rear end he had to turn his head away from John’s insatiable kisses. 

“S-Sir…I don’t think….” 

Francis pulled off the man’s cock with an audible slick pop as he detached his lips from Little’s swollen sex. He gathered several thick drops of precome onto his fingers as it dribbled down the side of his cock, coating his fingers evenly with it.

“You aren’t supposed to be thinking at all lieutenant. Just be still.” he purred voice dripping with lust as he slid a large hand between two hairy thighs.

Little gasped softly as a calloused palm ran up the sensitive skin of his right inner thigh, coaxing him to spread his legs further apart as the captain eased his trousers down below his knees. 

John used a firm hand to turn his face back to him so he could continue devouring his lips and neck with tender yet inexperienced kisses. 

It was that man Irving was bad at kissing. It just that the inexperience was so obvious. 

The younger lieutenant had a lot to learn.

Captain Crozier’s hand continued to move up, up, up… and finally he bodily shuddered when he felt a thick digit prodding at his entrance with the faintest ghost of a touch.

“A-Ah…” he couldn’t help but whimper softly against John’s mouth. 

Crozier spared his lieutenant a glance, watching the man’s chest heave as he panted and moaned into Irving’s demanding lips. They connected again and again. 

When Thomas growled from across the room, he met the young lad's seething gaze. It was one that screamed, _‘Don't you dare’_ and Francis shot him a very very smug grin before starting to ease his wet finger inside his lieutenant's body, staring right into Jopson's furious pale hazel eyes as he did so.

Edward gasped sharply against Irving's mouth, and John fought with his sudden urge to pleasure him in the same manner Little had him, in the ward room.

John stared at the older lieutenant's erection with nervous eyes, he wanted to, but he had never done… that before. 

_‘I suppose, there is a first time for everything.’_

Forcing down his nerves he placed one last kiss to Edward's lips before shifting forward, draping himself over the older man to reach his cock. 

The lieutenant was mildly confused at first until he saw Irving's chest moving above his head and soon the younger man's own erection was within reach for him.

_‘Christ…’ _

Just as he thought this, the sensitive head of his prick was encased in a very wet, very warm mouth as John wrapped his lips around it.

“O-Oh…G-God blazing tides… ah…” he groaned unable to stop his hips from canting upward against those warm lips.

John however pulled back, his inexperience and obvious first time performing such acts needn't be spoken aloud.

Exhaling a ragged breath Edward reached trembling hands down to rest gingerly upon a head of brown hair slightly lighter than his own.

Irving peered up at him with a flushed face and green eyes that looked miserable with embarrassment. 

He breathed out another husky breath as he stroked the younger man's hair reassuringly. It took him a second to find his voice again, and even so it wavered.

“It's… it's alright, John. I'll teach you.” he consoled.

Briefly he wet his lips with his tongue before raising his arms up to wrap around slim hips hands settling on the younger lieutenant's tailbone. 

The God-fearing man tensed under his touch.

“Shh, relax.” he ordered softly, pulling down on the man's lower body slightly and leaning up. He brushed soft lips along the pulsing vein on the underside of his engorged prick and John let out a low gentle gasp, but his whole body shuddered at the stimulation. 

Edward hummed softly before taking the younger lieutenant’s swollen red tip into his mouth, laving it with a thick wet tongue. 

Poor Irving, was being driven absolutely mad with pleasure. A mess was he, whimpering and moaning above Little, legs and arms trembling violently as they threatened to give out under his weight. 

Francis paused his attentions to Edward's hole to glance up at his second as he made quite the sensual display of giving John a nice cock sucking. 

“Oh… God help me…” the man groaned softly.

At such a reaction, Little pulled down on Irving’s hips some more gradually working his way down the man’s length. 

He didn’t know if he’d be able to fit such a large, magnificent cock down into his mouth completely but he was damn well determined to do so. 

Taking his time, he worked himself down the man’s shaft, wrapping his tongue around his circumference here and there, having to pause a good few times when his gag reflex was triggered by the sheer size of the lieutenant's endowment. 

By the time his nose was nuzzling against brown pubic hair Edward’s eyes were watering from the effort as taking deep breaths through his nose to try to settle and get used to that large cock. John on the other hand, was vibrating with pleasure, eyes wide, mouth open, and breathing deeply as he tried to hold himself steady. 

Crozier had to admit, he was rather impressed with his second’s skill, especially the fact that he was able to take in the lieutenant in his entirety. 

He shot a smug look over to Jopson who looked miserable, and very, _very_ hard as he sat there trying to get some sort of friction with one of his legs. 

“Thomas, I think Edward just might have more talent with his mouth than you.” 

Jopson groaned in frustration throwing his head to rest against the back of the chair.

An idea came to the Captain’s mind and he got down on his knees so he was level between Little’s splayed thighs. 

Of course Edward, with John’s lower belly and groin obscuring his view didn’t see this, so when he felt calloused fingers spreading his cheeks further and hot breath against such sensitive area his eyes blew open in his surprise.

Unfortunately, with his mouth so utterly full, all he managed was a weak groan of protest around Irving’s prick. The reverberations from his throat had John letting out a lewd wanton groan and his hips pressed down into Edward’s hot mouth slightly before stilling, not wanting to choke the older man.

Captain Crozier ran his tongue over Little's hole, and his lieutenant bodily shuddered himself moaning loudly around Irving's prick. 

Irving red-faced whimpered softly and still overwhelmed by the stimulation, finally decided to give it another go, dipping his head down and running his tongue along Little's length. 

After a few moments of teasing, Francis pulled away and stood up once more. 

“I'll take my leave of you lieutenants, looks like you two got this handled.” he stated before turning his gaze to his steward, lover who was still resting his head against the back of the chair, eyes closed as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

Quietly he made his way over to his lover who was trying to focus on anything but the painfully hard erection in his trousers.

He lay a heavy hand on Thomas's cheek, pale eyes immediately shot open to study him with a miserable plea. 

“Have you learned your lesson Mister Jopson?” he asked gruffly.

The younger man nodded in earnest, a small whimper escaped him as he shifted his legs.

His Captain nodded and brought his fingers down, easing the gag from his lover's mouth before bending down to fiercely capture pink lips.

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY A CONVERSATION BETWEEN ME AND JOLLYROGUE!!! GIRL I LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING FUN THIS WAS TO WRITE I WAS BURSTING INTO UNCONTROLLABLE GIGGLES TO THE POINT THAT IF MY MAN WAS IN THE ROOM HE WOULD GIVE ME A KNOWING SMIRK AND I WOULD HAVE TO GO WRITE SOMEWHERE ELSE!!
> 
> I HAVE BECOME OBSESSED WITH IRVING OBSESSING OVER THIS SHIP AND OH MY GOD THIS WILL BE SO FUCKING FUN!!!


End file.
